Proxima parada Metropolis
by Road1985J2
Summary: Dean y Sam han llegado a Metropolis pero Oliver y su gente los estaban esperando, necesitan unir fuerzas para varios problemas comunes, mientras Dean lucha con fantasmas personales. Sam/Chloe y posible Dean/Oliver. hurt/Comfort. Limp!Dean, Limp!Oliver
1. Chapter 1

"Metropolis, la gran ciudad de Kansas. ¿No me digas que no es genial?" Sam miró a través de las ventanillas del Impala lo que les rodeaba. Se estaba haciendo de noche y las luces de la ciudad, de innumerables colores, mezcladas con cien sonidos distintos, daban a la gran urbe, la sensación de estar tan viva como si fuera de día.

"Venimos siguiendo la pista de un hombre lobo, no los mejores bares en los pasar la noche."

"Dean ¿realmente estás hablando tu? Creía que te encantaría venir. Bares de copas, salas de fiestas, mujeres de todo tipo, sin duda parece tu tipo de diversión. También me han hablado de este sitio "Ace of clubes." Es exquisito pero nos podríamos colar sin problemas."

"Sam Winchester, ¿de donde has sacado esas ideas?" Dean paró el coche, apagó la música, cosa que Sam agradeció después de tres horas seguidas de Montley Crue y bajó del Impala. "Mira Sam, llevamos un año horrible, con todo esto de los ángeles, los demonios y el fin del mundo. Lo que ahora mismo quiero es algo tranquilo, no se, una cafetería, un hotel y dormir sin que _Castiel_ u otro ángel me molesten durante un par de días."

Sam miró a su hermano sorprendido. Su aspecto no era realmente el mejor posible. Tenía ojeras, cosa que no era normal en Dean, pero lo cierto era que no había dormido apenas durante las últimas noches. No hacía más que soñar con un posible futuro o algo así le había dicho a Sam, con los demonios dominando la tierra, la especie humana medio muerta. Se despertaba gritando y empapado de sudor, para luego no volver a dormirse. Aunque Sam no decía nada, le escuchaba moverse de un lado para otro, tomar más de una taza de café y coger el ordenador para investigar sobre algún futuro caso.

"_Mira, dicen que hay un hombrelobo rondando por Metropolis. Podríamos ir y echar un ojo. Sería divertido volver a la antigua vida, las viejas cacerías que no suponían la destrucción del mundo entero."_

Sam había tratado de convencerle que era mejor hablar con Castiel primero, que ahora que no podía encontrarles con tanta facilidad, era mejor decirle a donde iban.

"_Sam, Castiel no es papá, ni nuestra niñera, creo que podrá vivir un par de días sin nosotros y nosotros nos relajaremos un poco sin él. Me cae bien, es un buen tío, pero tan metido en el trabajo, que sinceramente Sammy me agobia."_

No tenía porque jurarlo, la expresión agotada de su rostro. Dean respiró profundamente nada más salir del coche y miró a su alrededor. Aquella ciudad nada tenía que ver con las pequeñas ciudades a las que estaban acostumbrados. Metropolis estaba viva, la gente, tan diferentes unos de otros hablaban, reían se movían sin parar y ellos allí en medio, pasaban completamente invisibles.

"¿De verdad que te encuentras bien? Dean soy tu hermano, ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras."

"Lo se, gracias Sam, pero tan sólo necesito un descanso de tanto Apocalipsis y tanto recipiente de Michael o de Lucifer, quiero sentarme en una cafetería comer una hamburguesa e investigar donde ha actuado el hombrelobo por última vez."

"¿Quieres hacerlo sólo?"

Sam conocía demasiado bien a su hermano y tan sólo estaba haciendo esa pregunta por escuchar a Dean decirle que si, que se encontrarían en unas horas en la habitación y que allí hablarían del plan para acabar con el licántropo.

"¿Te importa?"

"No tranquilo, además empezaba a pensar que tenía ya muy visto después de tantos días sin separarme de ti." Mentía, pero no iba a decirle que esperaba que no le ocurriera nada mientras estaban separados, que no deseaba que ningún demonio atacara a su hermano. Por eso Sam no dijo nada más y se despidió, con la excusa que iba a dar un paseo; aunque no supiera a donde ir.

Definitivamente, aquella era una ciudad enorme y perderse más allá de sus avenidas no era difícil, sobretodo si era la primera vez que se visitaba y se sentía la mente en otra parte, como en cuando iba a intentar tentarle de nuevo Lucifer o cuando ocurriría la gran batalla que tanto temía que llegara.

Por eso cuando por fin levantó de nuevo la vista, se dio cuenta que no sabía donde se encontraba ni como había llegado allí y lo que era peor todavía, como salir del entresijo de calles en el que se había metido sin darse cuenta. Miró a su alrededor pero nada le sonaba; había estao tan preocupado pensando en como ayudar a Dean a sentirse mejor, que sus pies habían caminado sin más.

Escuchó unos sonidos de pasos a su espalda, seguidos de unas risas de hombre, que por lo que Sam creía debían ser al menos unos cuatro o cinco, si no más. Vio las sombras acercarse a él, pensó en salir de allí, pero se dio cuenta que lo habían rodeado; había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que se había convertido en una presa fácil para aquella banda.

"Mirad lo que tenemos por aquí, un turista que se ha perdido."

Un hombre tan alto como él apareció delante de Sam y tras él otros dos. Detrás del cazador aparecieron dos más, todos con barras de metal en la mano y otro con una enorme navaja. Desde luego tenía todas las de perder allí.

"Vale, muy gracioso chicos, pero la verdad es que no quiero meteros en problemas a vosotros y la verdad es que no estoy de humor para esto."

Primero fue el hombre que tenía delante el que se echó a reír con una fuerte y agresiva voz, un momento más tarde, como un eco suyo que resonó en toda la calle.

"Es gracioso el muchacho y yo que pensaba divertirme con él, creo que si nos das toda la pasta que llevas encima nos iremos tranquilos."

Sam sonrió, ¿Por qué todos lo rateros eran iguales? Podría sacar su arma hacer un par tiros al aire si fuera necesario para ahuyentarlos y si tuviera que hacerlo se podría enfrentar a ellos. Tal vez podría con dos, con suerte acabaría con tres, pero los otros. No debía meterse en esa lucha, no tenía muchas opciones de ganar.

"No pretendo ser gracioso, pero chicos, no soy vuestra mejor víctima de la noche." Asegurándose de que todos los vieran, Sam mostró su arma. Escuchó los murmullos de alguno de ellos y todos miraron el arma.

El líder sonrió de nuevo y dio un paso adelante. "Me gustas chico, serías una buena adquisición. Pero me pregunto que haces aquí tu sólo con un arma por estos barrios. Es como si buscaras problemas ¿los buscas?"

"No, ya se lo he dicho, no sabía a donde iba y además he quedad con mi hermano dentro de un rato."

"Entonces ahora estás solo, con un arma y me pregunto si llevarás dinero." Toda su banda lo miró. Sam miró a su alrededor con rapidez, intentando averiguar si tenía alguna forma de escapar de allí sin meterse en una pelea. No era muy probable. "Te vamos a proponer dos opciones muchacho, nos das todo tu dinero y si nos parece bastante te dejamos marchar o si prefieres pasar una noche diferente, podrías venir a hacer un trabajo con nosotros."

"Sinceramente, no me seducen ninguna de las dos ideas."

"Respuesta equivocada." El hombre hizo una señal de cabeza a sus secuaces y todos avanzaron hacia Sam.

"Vale ya Roger, deja de asustar a los nuevos vecinos." Sam miró hacia el lugar de donde procedía aquella voz y vio que se trataba de una muchacha, aunque estando en la sombra no la pudo ver bien. "Además creo que te dije que no te quería por aquí, que mis amigos y yo no te queríamos por aquí."

"Lo siento, lo sentimos mucho, sólo estábamos dando una vuelta por aquí." De repente el jefe de aquellos hombres sonaba asustado, la cabeza mirando al suelo, como si la visión de aquella muchacha fuera prohibida para ellos. "Además ya nos íbamos, tan sólo estábamos saludando a nuestro amigo." El hombre le dio un golpe en la espalda que casi lo derribó al suelo, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie. "Ya nos vamos Miss Sullivan."

Aquello era surrealista, cinco hombres hechos y derechos tenían miedo de una muchacha. La chica se quedó ahí entre las sombras mirando a Sam, mientras se paraba a pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Dentro de poco hará frío, no te gustará quedarte ahí cuando baje más la temperatura Sam." El cazador se quedo sorprendido. "¿Quieres ver algo que te gustará? Se que lo tuyo son los ordenadores y yo tengo los mejores del mundo."

La chica salió por fin a la luz. El abrigo negro que llevaba, cubría casi todo su cuerpo, destacaba sobre todo su cabello rubio y corto y su sonrisa misteriosa y pícara por saber más información que Sam.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Chloe Sullivan. Encantada Sam Winchester. Pensaba dejar a ver si podías con todos ellos, pero mis amigos os quieren a tu hermano y a ti de una pieza. Por favor sígueme, mi despacho está aquí al lado."

"Vale así que tu sabes todo sobre mi hermano y sobre mi, me acabas de salvar la vida de una banda callejera, tu gente me quiere conocer para no se muy bien que y tu quieres que siga sin más. Si me hubieras estudiado bien, sabrías que no me voy con cualquier desconocido."

Chloe se detuvo y se dio la vuelta y sonrió de nuevo. Tiró lo que parecía ser una carpeta a Sam y esperó a que el muchacho la abriera. Aunque intentara negarlo, le gustaba aquella chica, realmente tenía estilo, sabía como llamar su atención y si había podido controlar a esos cinco tíos, entones tenía muchas agallas. Se la imaginaba como una reina del crimen a la que todos temían, pero en su mirada veía una dulzura que poco tenía que ver con eso.

"Es toda mi vida, las veces que me han detenido, incluso… eh ¿Cómo sabes eso? Ni siquiera Dean lo sabe." Chloe volvió a sonreír. "Me gusta jugar con los ordenadores y entrar en el tuyo no ha sido difícil. ¿Entonces que, vienes?"

- o -

Dean miró en un periódico donde podía ir a cener, pero no se decidió por ningún sitio. En realidad no tenía ganas de hacer nada. le dolía la cabeza y por más que trataba de apartarlo de su mente, no hacía más que ver a Castiel y a los demonios, y a Lucifer.

Sin saber donde había ido a parar se dejó caer en una mesa. Escuchaba música a su alrededor, pero no podría decir lo que era porque no le importaba. Hasta ahora no habían hecho más que fallar en sus intentos por acabar con Lucifer, ¿Por qué Sam estaba tan seguro que iban a terminar por ganar aquella guerra? ¿Y si su destino era perder al final?

"¿Qué vas a tomar?" Miró a la camarera, no, no esa noche no era su tipo. La chica esperó sonriente a que le dijera que era lo iba a tomar.

"No se, que es lo que hay de bueno por aquí."

"Una cheeseburger doble y extra ración de patatas." Dean se concentró por fin en el extraño que tenía delante. Recordaba haberle visto en alguna revista, pero no conseguía recordar porque. "Oliver Queen, encantado de conocerte Dean Winchester."

Dean lo miró con la boca abierta y completamente descolocado. No tenía pinta de los típicos policías con los que se encontraba y que lo conocían, para atraparlo, mucho menos parecía federal. No, pero aquel hombre, Oliver Queen tenía una clase especial, incluso con aquella camisa blanca y unos vaqueros, parecía otra cosa que Dean no sabría explicar.

"¿Cómo sabes quien soy? ¿Me has estado espiando?"

"Yo directamente no, pero se mucho sobre ti sobre Sam. Ya era hora que os pasarais por Metropolis y me extraña que hayáis tardado tanto, con el trabajo que tenéis y todo lo que ocurre aquí."

"Vale voy a suponer que no está de parte de la justicia o de lo contrario me habrías detenido ya, así que dime quien eres y que es lo que quieres de mi."

Oliver sonrió, si era definitivo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso delante de las cámaras, a mostrar una faceta de él mismo, para esconder su verdadero yo. Había algo más, mucho más que no le estaba contando a Dean.

"Ya te lo he dicho soy Oliver Queen y tengo un grupo de amigo que estaría encantado de conoceros a tu hermano y a ti. Nos encanta vuestro trabajo y tal vez podríais echarnos una mano por aquí."

"No metas a mi hermano en esto." La cara de Dean había dejado de ser en absoluto amistosa.

"Tranquilo vaquero. No vamos a haceros daño, no queremos delataros al FBI, ni a ningún demonio. Además creo que tu hermano ya habrá aceptado la oferta de visitar la atalaya en estos momentos." El móvil de Oliver sonó. "Mensaje de Chloe: Sam está conmigo." La expresión de Dean se puso más tensa todavía, incluso Oliver se dio cuenta que se acercaba a coger su arma. "No hace falta que hagas eso, si no quieres venir, sólo queremos pediros ayuda. Os hemos investigado y estamos impresionados con vuestro trabajo. Tenemos un pequeño problema aquí con unos licántropos y creo nos podríais echar una mano. Pero te prometo que tu hermano está bien y si no le gusta lo que ve, se irá igual que tu. Pero al menos, podrías darnos una oportunidad."

Dean se preguntó porque no se levantaba de la mesa y se largaba de allí, que era lo que le hacía confiar de esa forma en un completo desconocido y porque creía que era cierto, que Sam estaba bien. Pero al contrario de lo que su cerebro le decía, no se movió, sino que se relajó y esperó, la expresión tranquila de Oliver le hizo pensar que tal vez tuviera razón, sus ojos castaños le gustaban y no podía dejar de mirarlos y esa sonrisa, como si supiera tanto de él, le tenía descolocado.

"Muy bien, tu ganas llévame a tu atalaya y espero que tengas razón en cuanto a Sam o de lo contrario…"

"No somos los malos Dean, no nos gustan los demonios, ni que nadie trate de destruir la tierra, ayudamos a la gente y cuando acabemos con nuestro pequeño problema, podemos ayudarnos con el vuestro."

"¿Qué me vas a llevar en el Batmóvil?"

"No, lo siento Bruce es muy celoso con él, pero te puedo deja conducir mi Lanborgini."


	2. Chapter 2

"Vaya, este lugar es increíble." Dijo Sam mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Chloe, se había detenido en la puerta, dejando que el joven cazador observara todo lo que había en la torre de vigilancia. Sonrió al ver la sorpresa y la incredulidad en los ojos del muchacho.

"Lo se, pero se lo debo a un bueno amigo, él es quien ha pagado todo esto."

"¿Pero como habéis dado con nosotros? La policía y el FBI nos llevan buscando desde hace años y todavía seguimos en la carretera." Chloe sonrió, si Sam supiera de lo que era capaz de hacer con un par de ordenadores.

"Sería largo de explicar, pero el caso es que estás aquí y tu hermano no tardará en llegar. ¿Qué tal si vas mirando la información de la que disponemos y te voy poniendo al día."

"¿Al día de que? Mira acabas de presentarte, ahora resulta que nos habéis rastreado a mi hermano y a mi por todo el país hasta dar con nosotros, porque sois mejores que el FBI y además quieres que te ayude para no se que problema común que tenemos. ¿Qué tal si primero me cuentas quienes sois y luego veré si quiero ayudarte con _el problema_?"

Chloe volvió a mostrar su mejor sonrisa, aunque Sam ya sabía que la chica escondía algo. Sabía que trataba de hacerse la chica modosa, una chica como otra cualquiera, pero Sam sabía que había algo detrás.

"Si esperas que te diga que somos de una organización secreta, al margen de la ley, entonces supongo que nos llevaríamos mucho con tu hermano y contigo, excepto por los medios claro."

"¿Sabes lo que Dean y yo hacemos?" Chloe lo miró en silencio, con una mirada demasiado obvia. "Ya imagino que si." Chloe fue hasta uno de los ordenadores, tecleó con rapidez y unas cuantas pantallas aparecieron delante de él.

Sam comenzó a leer y unos pocos segundos más tarde, se dio cuenta que allí estaba toda su vida, no sólo la que la policía y el FBI, no sólo lo que trataba sobre su infancia, el colegio y su fracasado intento por ir a la universidad, sino todos sus años de cazadores, la realidad sobre los cadáveres desenterrados, los vampiros, que la policía creía que habían sido asesinatos. Toda su vida al completo estaba allí.

Sam se dio la vuelta, Chloe le estaba observando, esperando a que fuera el cazador el que por fin dijera algo, pero la sorpresa lo mantuvo en silencio un poco más, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ver.

"No te preocupes, tan sólo lo sabemos unas pocas personas y te puedo asegurar que todas son de absoluta confianza."

"Eso ya me hace sentir mejor, teniendo en cuenta que acabo de conocerte." Chloe y Sam se echaron a reír. La situación era un tanto incómoda para los dos, pero sobretodo para el recién llegado, pues para Sam aquello era mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar desde un principio. "¿Y Dean? Dices que vendrá con un amigo tuyo. Siento decírtelo, pero no creo que os vaya a ser tan fácil convencer a mi hermano como a mi. Dean es mucho más cauteloso con los desconocidos que le dicen que saben mucho sobre su pasado. A menos claro que le hayas hecho encontrarse con una mujer, en cuyo caso…"

"Tranquilo, se que mi amigo le traerá, sabrá como ganárselo."

"Mi hermano no es gay si lo dices por eso."

Chloe no pudo contestar, pues el ordenador hizo sonar una pequeña alarma y encendió la pantalla que conectaba con el parking. La chica ya sabía de quien se trataba y tal y como lo habían hablado antes, tan sólo llegaba cinco minutos tarde de lo acordado.

"Mira aquí llegan."

"¿Dean también?" Sam miró la pantalla sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo. Pero era cierto, Dean estaba saliendo de un coche que no era el Impala, sino un increíble Lamborgini, junto con otro hombre, al que Sam no pudo reconocer.

"Estarán aquí en cinco minutos; ahora si quieres te puedes poner al día sobre el caso que os queremos proponer."

"Entonces no vas a decirme ni quien eres tu, ni que este lugar, ni quien es el tipo con el que ha venido mi hermano." Sam se cruzó de brazos, no le gustaba que le dejaran en la más completa oscuridad y menos cuando alguien sabía tanto sobre él, su vida entera.

Le caía bien aquella chica, le parecía simpática, incluso le gustaba que fuera tan misteriosa; le parecía bastante atractiva, aunque obviamente no le iba a decir eso claro; pero eso de que conociera todo su pasado, como si los hubiera estado siguiendo durante toda su vida.

"Yo soy Chloe Sullivan y te puedo decir que me encargo de esto mismo que ves. Soy, digamos los ojos de esta organización, busco información, lugares, todo lo necesario, mientras los demás se dedican a algo muy similar a lo que vosotros dos háceis."

"¿Cazáis monstruos y demonios?"

"Otro tipo de monstruos y demonios, pero si."

"¿Cuántos sois?"

Chloe dudó un momento, sobre si debía hablar sobre aquello con Sam o no. Conocía toda su vida, como si realmente hubiera hablado con Sam. Sabía que el muchacho era el más racional de los dos, sabía que era bueno, muy bueno en realidad con los ordenadores y que no le gustaba estar haciendo ese trabajo. Sabía que siempre había deseado una vida diferente, pero el destino le había puesto donde estaba.

Por todo ello, le gustaba el cazador, porque de alguna manera le recordaba a ella. Desde pequeña había imaginado como sería su vida de adulta, pero jamás hubiera pensado llegar hasta allí, que se hubiera convertido en los ojos de Olliver y de Clark, que fuera su mejor recurso.

"No sabría decirte."

"Vale ya lo pillo, no me vas a decir nada."

- o -

Conducir aquel coche, era una delicia para Dean. Era suave y parecía volar en lugar de rodar por la carretera, en menos de cinco minutos y siguiendo las indicaciones de Olliver, en cinco minutos llegaron a la torre de vigilancia.

"¿Cuántos de estos has dicho que tienes?"

"No lo recuerdo, siempre me olvido de contarlos." Dean lo miró, preguntándose si se trataba de alguna broma, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Olliver, se dio cuenta de que no era así. "Ya hemos llegado."

"¿Vamos a entrar por un callejón? ¿Tienes un maldito Lanborgini y vamos a entrar por un callejón?"

"Es más seguro." Dean no preguntó a eso, pues se había dado cuenta que Oliver no estaba muy por la labor de contestar a nada. sonrió, le gustaba que fuera un hombre precavido, que por mucha información que tuviera de su hermano y suya no tenía porque fiarse de ellos.

Caminaron unos pocos pasos por el callejón. Allí no parecía haber nada. "Pues si que es secreto vuestra guarida. No creo que Batman la tenga más escondida." Olliver no se detuvo, parecía un tipo serio, mucho más que Dean, que desde luego no compartía su mismo sentido del humor.

"Bruce tiene su cueva muy bien escondida, ni vosotros Winchester daríais con ella." Al escuchar el silencio que acababa de dejar Dean, Oliver se dio la vuelta y sonrió con malicia, sabía que había tirado a matar. "Les pasa a los mejores." De nuevo Dean no dijo nada, ya tendría tiempo de vengarse.

Un ruido llamó la atención de los dos, miraron en todas direcciones, pero no pudieron ver nada, más que sombras provenientes de la calle. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pensando que no sería más que un gato callejero o cualquier tontería. Continuaron andando, pero de nuevo, el ruido se repitió y la sombra se colocó delante de ellos dos.

Ahora si que los dos se detuvieron en seco. Aquello ya no era normal. Dean preparó su arma, pues nunca dejaba de llevarla encima. Olliver por su parte, se dio cuenta que no tenía cerca ninguna de sus armas, pero al menos podría luchar con las manos.

La sombra se movió hacia ellos, lentamente y los dos pudieron ver que aquella cosa se movía a cuatro patas y que algo brillaba en la oscuridad, algo que debían ser grandes dientes. Conforme lo tenían más cerca, los dientes se iban haciendo cada vez más descomunales. Aquella cosa gruó con fuerza, no parecía tenerles ningún miedo a ninguno de los dos.

Dean y Oliver se miraron y en un segundo los dos comprendieron lo que quería hacer el otro. La bestia iba a lanzarse, al menos sobre uno de los dos, por eso cuando vieron que seguía avanzando, cada uno se fue moviendo hacia un lado, así le cerrarían el paso y Dean podría dispararle.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los pensó que aquella criatura, fuera inteligente y que supiera lo que iban hacer. Por eso, ninguno de los dos esperaba, que con un movimiento extremadamente rápido que ni Dean ni Oliver, consiguió evitar el golpe que le iba a dar Oliver y le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Dean, que lo lanzó unos cuantos metros más allá. El cazador se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y durante un momento quedó allí tendido, en el suelo, aturdido y dolorido

Después, la criatura, que parecía un perro demasiado grande, se volvió hacia Oliver se quedó parado, como si lo conociera y clavo sus terribles olos amarillentos en el millonario. Lo miró con algo muy similar al odio.

"¿Quién eres?"

La criatura gruñó a modo de contestación y continuó caminando hacia Oliver, sin quitarle la vista de encima, como si supiera que el cualquier descuido Oliver, podría atacarle sin dudarlo. Él miró hacia Dean, que poco a poco estaba volviendo en si, pero de momento tenía que ganar tiempo hasta que se hubiera recuperado por completo y puidera ayudarle. Quería acercarse a él a echarle una mano y comprobar si estaba bien, pero aquella criatura, llena de pelo, por lo que pudo ver gracias a la poca luz que entraba en el callejón se puso en medio.

"Se que Tess Mercer te ha hecho esto y te puedo ayudar, pero tienes que venir conmigo." Como si le hubiera entendido, la criatura gruñó otra vez. "Tenemos el antídoto contra esto, podemos ayudarte." Parecía que esa opción no le había gustado demasiado.

Ahora el animal no gruñó, tan sólo emitió un terrible ladrido y se lanzó contra Oliver. Oliver, trató de evitar el primer mordisco colocando el brazo el medio, al menos evitaría que le arrancara la yugular de un solo bocado, pero el animal le mordió de todas maneras. Oliver protestó, los dientes habían traspasado la carne y se movían, como si buscaran arrancarle el brazo. Con una embestida la criatura le soltó el brazo y volvío a atacarle. El brazo no hacía más que sangrarle y apenas lo podía mover sin sentir que se le desgarraba por momentos.

Entonces lo vio venir otra vez y esta vez no pudo hacer nada para evitar que le mordiera en el costado, el brazo le dolía demasiado y sabía uqe estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre por momentos. Sintió como si le arrancaran las costillas de un solo bocado y a punto estuvo de perder el conocimiento. Pero de repente, el animal lo soltó, lo lanzó contra la pared, donde se golpeó como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara y comenzó a protestar, sin poder moverse.

Cuando apenas estaba consciente ya, escuchó un disparo y con la vista borrosa, vio a la criatura que salía corriendo entre alaridos de dolor. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de desfallecer, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre como para permanecer mucho más tiempo consciente, pero aún así pudo ver una sombra que se acercaba a él.

"Eh tío aguanta. ¿Dónde está la puerta de vuestra guarida?"

"Chloe." Dijo en un último esfuerzo Oliver.

"¿Chloe, quien es Chloe?"

Pero Oliver no le contestó a Dean. "Chloe soy yo, necesito tu ayuda, como siempre."

De repente una puerta a su lado apareció de la nada. Oliver trató de levantarse, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo y cayó al suelo entre gritos de dolor, tenía más de un costilla rota, si no algo más y seguramente una hemorragia interna, además sabía que el brazo estaba hecho polvo, pero no podía pensar con claridad con aquel terible dolor.

"Vaya perece que me ha salido otro hermano del que cuidar." Dijo Dean, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Dean hizo que Oliver se apoyara en él, hizo que rodeara su cuello con el brazos sano y lo sujetó por la cintura. No se le hizo raro que fuera más alto que él, al fin y al cabo debía de ser como Sam. A duras penas entraron por la misteriosa puerta, que un momento más tarde se cerró tras ellos y Oliver se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente.


	3. Chapter 3

La alarma sonó en la atalaya con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Chloe y a Sam, que por un momento quedaron en silencio. Sin que el cazador pudiera preguntar, Chloe se fue hasta uno de los ordenadores y tras teclear varias veces, aparecieron tres pantallas. Una mostraba toda la ciudad, la otra era una vista satélite y la tercera mostraba la parte trasera del edificio en el que ellos estaban. Allí, Sam vio a su hermano y junto a él, sosteniéndose de mala manera, vieron a otro hombre.

"¿Quién es ese?" Chloe no dijo nada y tras presionar un par de botones, Dean y el otro hombre entraron en el edificio. "Me has pedido ayuda para no se que misión vuestra y ahora no me cuentas lo que está pasando. ¿está mi hermano en peligro?"

"De momento no, no creo. Pero tenemos que ser precavidos."

A través de una nueva pantalla, vieron que los dos hombres subían en un ascensor hasta donde ellos estaban.

"¿Cómo que de momento no? Se trata de mi hermano, ese otro hombre está herido, lo he visto, algo les atacado y quiero saber si mi hermano está en peligro. Vas a tener que decirme algo más concreto si quieres que confíe en ti."

Durante un momento, Chloe no dijo nada. Necesitaba pensar, siempre y cuando el saber que Oliver estaba herido por las mismas criaturas a las que intentaban combatir se lo permitía. Estaba nerviosa, no era para menos, Oliver y ella eran quienes mejor conocían la forma de actuar de aquellas cosas y lo habían cogido por sorpresa. Además estaba el problema, de la infección; todavía no sabían como se propagaba el mal que los convertía en aquellas criaturas, tal vez fuera el contacto, la mordedura o algo en el aire. Podía ser cualquier cosa y ahora Oliver podía estar en proceso de cambiar hacia lago ante lo que no sabían muy bien como enfrentarse.

"¿Chloe?"

Sin decir nada, Chloe le dio unas fotos a Sam y le mostró dos artículos de periódico. Se apartó un poco, esperando a que el ascensor llegara por fin al piso en el que estaban ellos y a que el muchacho viera contra lo que estaban luchando.

"¿De que va todo esto? Parecen, bueno diría que esto parece un licántropo, aunque con mayor apariencia humana de la normal. Es raro, porque sus ojos son muy humanos y no tiene los dientes desarrollados como cualquier hombre-lobo."

"Lo se y me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta, veo que no fue tan mala idea seguiros hasta dar con vosotros."

"¿Este es vuestro problema hombres-lobo? No parece muy difícil de erradicar, aunque tendréis que matar a los infectados, no hay vuelta atrás." Sam cayó por un momento, recordando a Madison y todo lo que hubiera dado por poder devolverla a su estado humano y no tener que perderla.

"También lo sabemos, aunque creemos que este no es el caso. No se trata de hombres-lobos como tales, no han sido transformados, al menos el original por una mordedura de otro de esto seres. Por eso estamos un poco perdidos y esperábamos que vosotros nos pudiérais ayudar."

"Vale no se de lo que me estás hablando y no se como es posible transformar a alguien en licántropo sin la mordedura de otro ser."

"En esta ciudad si, es posible, siempre y cuando tengas cerca los laboratorios de Tess Mercer. Creemos, estamos casi seguros, que la primera de estas criaturas fue creada en ese laboratorio, como una especie supersoldado o algo así, luego tan sólo tuvieron que soltarla para que esparciera su semilla. Yo estoy convencida que si conseguimos dar con la primera podremos hacer que todos los demás vuelvan a la normalidad. Luego tendremos que acabar con los laboratorios, para que no lo vuelvan a hacer."

Sam había estado escuchando en silencio, sorprendido de lo que estaba oyendo, escuchando hablar sobre laboratorios secretos que experimentaban con personas y hombres-lobos formados como supersoldados. Pero sobretodo le sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que hablaba Chloe, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo para ella.

Pero también vio preocupación en su mirada por su amigo, de la misma forma que él estaba preocupado por su hermano, ella lo estaba por su compañero, pues sin duda había sido atacado y estaba herido.

"Entonces tu amigo, ¿Se va a convertir en uno de esos hombres-lobo?" Se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta un segundo más tarde, al ver como ella apartaba la mirada y se volvía hacia el ascensor esperando que este se abriera. "Lo siento, no quería ser tan insensible."

"Tranquilo, está bien, Oliver es un hombre fuerte, podrá superarlo." Dijo sin estar del todo convencida de sus propias palabras.

"Un momento, ¿Has dicho Oliver? No estarás hablando de Oliver Queen, el multimillonario."

"Si, el mismo." Sam no dijo nada, pero no se imaginaba a alguien como el presidente de industrias Queen, enfrentándose a las mismas criaturas que Sam y Dean, no lo veía como una especie de superhéroe. "Pero será mejor que hablemos de eso más tarde." Dijo Chloe finalmente, al mismo tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían finalmente.

O –

Dean consiguió que Oliver se dejara caer sobre él y con cierto esfuerzo lo llevó hasta el ascensor.

"La última planta, sube hasta la última planta." Dijo con un tremendo gemido doloroso Oliver.

Dean lo miró, las mordeduras habían sido muy profundas y las heridas no dejaban de sangrar profusamente. Aunque intentaba no protestar, Dean sabía que Oliver lo estaba pasando mal y que el dolor, sobretodo en el brazo debía de ser terrible para él.

"¿Qué era esa cosa? Parecía un hombre-lobo, pero no se… diferente."

"Tu lo has dicho es más o menos lo mismo pero diferente." Oliver se apoyó en la pared del ascensor y cuando las fuerzas desaparecieron de su cuerpo, se dejó caer hasta el suelo. "La primera de esas cosas fue creada en un laboratorio, luego no tuvo más que ir mordiendo y su gente iba aumentando."

Dean se agachó a su lado, tenía que conseguir mantenerlo consciente todo el tiempo posible, al menos hasta que llegaran arriba, pues ya sabía que había alguien. Se fijó en las gotas de sudor que ahora poblaban su frente, debía estar empezando a tener fiebre, lo que significaba que la infección actuaba rápido, lo suficiente para dejar a un hombre de su tamaño ko en pocos minutos.

"Y dime ¿Quién es Chloe, tu novia?" Oliver sonrió ante aquella pregunta, nunca se imaginaría a Chloe como alguien así. Estaba tan ocupada en su mundo de los ordenadores protegiendo a la ciudad que no la veía como una mujer metida en una verdadera relación. En eso se parecían mucho.

"No, es mi mejor amiga, nos hemos salvado la vida más de una vez y no sólo en el sentido físico de la palabra. Es la única persona a la que no le escondo nada, no creo que pudiera."

Un golpe de dolor le hizo estremecerse y sin darse cuenta cogió la mano de Dean y la apretó con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y trató de apartar el dolor de su mente, pues si no lo hacía en pocos segundos quedaría inconsciente. Había visto a tantos de los infectados, cada vez eran más y a Tess parecía no importarle. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, primero la fiebre, luego el intenso dolor y al final, tras varios días, dependiendo de la fortaleza de la persona, llegaba el cambio. Tan sólo esperaba que nadie recordara, si alguna conseguían devolverlos a su forma humana, lo que había hecho y la gente a la que habían matado.

Por eso, tenía que aguantar, tenía que resistirse todo lo que su cuerpo le permitiera y alargar lo más posible el momento de la transformación, porque luego, sin ser consciente de sus actos, haría cosas terribles.

Dean no se retiró, sino todo lo contrario, acercó el cuerpo de Oliver hasta él y lo rodeó con una mano, mientras que dejaba que apretara la otra todo lo que quisiera, hasta incluso llegar a hacerle daño.

"Seguro que tienes a las mujeres de media ciudad detrás de ti." Dean intentaba hace que el otro hombre estuviera lo más cómodo posible, aunque por la forma en la que le apretaba la mano, ya sabía el dolor debía ser terrible.

"Eso creo, aunque lo siento por ellas, porque no es que esté muy interesado." Oliver protestó y gimió.

"¿Demasiado ocupado con los negocios?"

Oliver apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Dean sonriendo, ante lo que el cazador acababa de decir y cerró otra vez los ojos, pues la luz comenzaba a molestarle. Eso no era una buena señal.

"Eso lo dejo más a mis asociados, lo mío es más la máscara y las flechas, además que las mujeres de esta ciudad o de cualquier otro lugar, no es que me interesen mucho la verdad."

Apenas había comprendido nada de lo que Oliver acababa de decir, pero Dean no pudo decir nada, pues las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese momento y frente a ellos se encontró a su hermano y a otra mujer joven a la que no había visto nunca.

O –

Emil llegó en seguida, pues Chloe lo había llamado en cuanto había visto el ataque por la cámara de seguridad. Dean había llevado a Oliver hasta el sofá y hasta la llegada del médico habían taponado la herida para evitar que perdiera todavía más sangre.

"Vamos a evitar que te transformes." Le dijo Chloe a su amigo.

"Lo se, confío en ti y algo me dice que tuviste una gran idea al fichar a los hermanos para esto." Oliver sonrió dolorosamente y desvió, tan sólo por un segundo la mirada hasta Dean, que lo observaba en silencio. "Gracias por todo, sin no creo que hubiera llegado aquí."

Dean asintió y se retiró junto a su hermano.

Emil hizo lo que pudo, lo que haría ante la mordedura de un perro de gran tamaño. Le inmovilizó el brazo y curó sus heridas, pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente para evitar que el mal se esparciera por el cuerpo de Oliver.

"¿De cuanto tiempo disponemos?" Le preguntó a Chloe al ver que Oliver se quedado atontado con los tranquilizantes que le había dado.

"No mucho, unos pocos días antes de que comience el cambio. Si llegamos a eso, lo mejor será encerrarle, no quiero que haga daño a nadie." Chloe no podía apartar la mirada de su amigo. Después de todo lo que habían oído que habían hecho aquellas criaturas, no quería que luego cayera sobre la conciencia de Oliver el mal que pudiera hacer sin ser él mismo.

"¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudaros? Para nos habéis llamado después de todo." Dean y Sam lo habían decidido. Aquel no era un caso habitual para ellos, pero no podía dejarlo pasar de todas maneras, tenían inocentes a los que salvar y sabían como enfrentarse a licántropos. No podían dejarlo pasar.

"Nos vendrían muy bien un poco de ayuda." Chloe sonrió a Sam y Dean se dio cuenta, que aquella chica estaba empezando a flirtear con su hermano y él no se había dado ni cuenta.

"Entonces nos quedamos." Dijo finalmente Sam, cual caballero andante, ante la atenta mirada de su hermano, que no se podía creer que tan cerca de los treinta años y en lo que se refería a las mujeres, su hermanos seguía siendo un completo inocente.


	4. Chapter 4

Dormir aquella noche no fue fácil para ninguno. Chloe no se separó de la cama de Oliver más que para buscar en la base de datos toda la información posible sobre aquellas criaturas. En todos los años que llevaba trabajando con Clark y Oliver, jamás se habían enfrentado a algo así. Por mucho que Lex hubiera hecho, por muchos experimentos que le hubieran visto llevar a cabo, Tess había cruzado una línea demasiado peligrosa al empezar a convertir a seres humanos en aquellas cosas.

Sam observaba a Chloe trabajar, en silencio, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo, tan solo salvar a su amigo. el cazador sonrió, pues al fin y al cabo le recordaba a él, tratando de salvar a su hermano, cuando Dean estaba a punto de ir al infierno. Ya no recordaba cuantas noches había pasado sin dormir por ayudar a Dean, sin que él siquiera se enterara.

Las mismas horas que Chloe estaba pasando ahora sin dormir, las había pasado él, igual que ella, delante de un ordenador, con dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente por no haber podido descansar lo suficiente y mal humor, que siempre achacaba a tener que estar persiguiendo a los demonios de turno.

Prefería dejarlo así, sin hablar con Dean, sin decirle que cada día estaba más cansado por intentar salvarle. Se podía imaginar, cuando todo aquel problema con aquellas criaturas, que tanto se parecían a perros gigantes, se hubiera pasado, a Chloe hablando con Oliver, sin decirle todo lo que había hecho por él.

Se dio la vuelta hacia su hermano, que se había quedado dormido en un sillón. Sam siempre se preguntaba como podía ser tan sencillo para Dean, dormirse en cualquier parte, en el Impala incluso. Él no podía hacerlo, pues no hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza, buscando la solución al problema que tuvieran entre manos esa vez.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Chloe, demasiado ocupada, con la vista puesta en el ordenador que tenía delante de los ojos, no se había dado cuenta que Sam estaba tras ella, observando lo que estaba haciendo. Por eso, la chica se sobresaltó. "Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte."

"No te preocupes. ¿Podrías mirar en ese otro ordenador si ha habído algún ataque más? Creemos tener a todas las criaturas controladas por el momento, son cinco, que nosotros sepamos, pero es posible que haya salido alguna de los laboratorios o que hayan mordido a alguien y se haya convertirlo."

Al decir aquello Chloe se dio la vuelta hacia Oliver. Se estremeció por pensar que uno de sus mejores amigos pudiera llegar a convertirse en algo como lo que había atacado a él. habían pasado por mucho juntos y perderlo ahora, era algo que no estaba del todo segura de poder superar.

"Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo, mi hermano y yo hemos pasado por mucho y todavía estamos aquí." Chloe sonrió. Ya sabía todo por lo que habían pasado los Winchester. "Pero tu ya lo sabías ¿verdad?"

"Lo siento, pero os hemos estado siguiendo hace mucho tiempo. Teníamos que estar seguros que erais de fiar antes de trabajar con vosotros." Chloe continuó tecleando en el ordenador sin parar.

Sam no contestó, tan sólo mostró su sonrisa más encantadora y comenzó a hacer el trabajo que Chloe acababa de decirle. Entendía como se sentía su nueva amiga, por lo que tuvo que preguntarle.

De repente, un ruido sobresaltó a Sam e hizo que Dean se despertara de golpe. El menor de los hermanos se dio la vuelta y allí se encontró con un hombre al que no conocía, todo vestido de negro con una gabardina que casi le rozaba los pies. Su semblante era serio, preocupado incluso; se encaminó hasta Chloe y ella le abrazó en silencio, mientras los dos hermanos miraban la escena sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Lamento haber llegado tan tarde, pero entre el trabajo en el periódico, la cita con Lois y detener a los que intentaban robar el banco central de Metropolis, ha sido una tarde muy ajetreada."

"No te preocues, se que proteger toda la ciudad tu solo y sobretodo ahora que Oliver no está en condiciones de hacerlo, no puede ser fácil." El rostro de Chloe decía algo muy distinto, por mucho que la muchacha tratara de ocultar el cansancio y la desesperación por su amigo herido.

"Se que no es excusa, Oliver me necesitaba y no estaba aquí, lo siento." Clark volvió a abrazar a su amiga. Notó que ella se estremecía entre sus brazos. Siempre habían estado juntos, habían sido los mejores amigos y Clark sentía que tenía que estar allí, no solo por Oliver, sino también por ella. "Ya veo que no estamos solos. Al final les habéis hecho venir a la ciudad."

"Nadie nos ha hecho venir." Dijo Dean, acercándose a Clark. "Vimos que había un caso en la ciudad."

"¿Qué usaste la casa encantada o el terrible asesino de ultratumba?" Los dos hermanos se miraron, sin comprender de que estaban hablando los dos amigos.

"Cambiaforma, se que se han enfrentado a varios."

"Ah, claro."

"¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto?" A Dean no le hacía gracia que nadie le utilizara y menos si se trataba de algo parecido a una broma. "Nadie nos dijo que vinieramos."

"No había ningún cambiaforma en la ciudad. Todas las noticias que leísteis y las páginas de internet, todo estaba falsificado por mi." Chloe sonrió, aunque las bolsas bajo lo ojos y su cuerpo agotado no le dejaban parecer la genio en la informática que realmente era.

"¡Nos habéis utilizado! ¿A que viene todo esto?" Dean estaba enfadado, no le importaba ayudar a la gente. Podrían haberles llamado y aunque no los conocieran, seguramente, les hubieran echado una mano. "Quiero una explicación para todo esto y espero que sea buena, o si no creo que nos vamos de aquí."

"Dean…"

"No me vengas ahora con que lo han hecho por un buen motivo Sam. ¿Quién nos dice que son realmente de fiar? Sabes contra lo que luchamos, podrían ser incluso demonios."

"Pero no lo somos." Dijo Clark, dando un paso adelante. "Lo siento, se que no es la mejor forma de hacer esto, podríamos haber hablado con vosotros. Pero igual que vosotros no sabíais si éramos de fiar, tampoco sabíamos eso nosotros."

"Hemos oído hablar mucho sobre lo que hacéis, pero necesitábamos estar seguros antes de traeros aquí. No es mucha gente conozca este lugar, ni nuestras identidades, tenemos tantos enemigos como vosotros y algunos estarían encantados de averiguar quienes somos."

Dean no dijo nada. Había visto demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, criaturas similares a hombreslobo, metahumanos como Clark con superpoderes y gente que podría controlar toda su vida desde un simple ordenador. Si al principio había desconfiado de aquella gente, ahora estaba menos seguro todavía de su era un peligro o no estar ahí.

Miró a su hermano, después de tanto tiempo juntos, habían aprendido a leer el pensamiento del otro con una simple mirada. De la misma forma que Dean sospechaba de Clark y Chloe, Sam creía su historia, estaba convencido que todo lo que habían hecho, incluso las mentiras, no habían sido más que unas medidas de precaución.

"Quieres ayudarles ¿verdad?" Dean conocía esa mirada en su hermano, esa expresión de cachorrillo con la que le pedía que no se fuera, que se fiara de su instinto y sobretodo que se fiara de los sentimientos que empezaban a crecer en su interior por Chloe y de los que esperaba no tener que hablar con su hermano. "Muy bien, nos quedaremos, pero no esperéis que sigamos vuestras órdenes, trabajamos por nuestra cuenta."

"Me parece justo." Contestó Clark. "En realidad necesitamos vuestra _habilidad_ para cazar criaturas. No queremos matarlos, al fin y al cabo son seres humanos convertidos en esas cosas y esperamos poder devolverlos a su forma original cuanto antes."

"Entonces necesitamos saber como empezó todo esto y como se transmite la infección."

Dean miró hacia la habitación en la que estaba durmiendo Oliver. Ya había visto como se transmitía la infección, pues si Oliver no lo hubiera evitado, arriesgando su propia vida, él sería el siguiente infectado.

Le debía la vida y sentía que tenía que estar allí para ayudarle. Dean era bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, sobretodo cuando se trataba de no decirle a nadie que le gustaba alguien o que se sentía atraído por una persona. Oliver le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo había visto. No se trataba de sentirse atraído sexualmente por él, al menos no se había parado a pensar en ello todavía, pero si se había dado cuenta que había algo más allá del multimillonario que había estado flirteado con él y que le había engañado para llevarle a la atalaya.

En el rato que habían estado hablando juntos, Dean se había dado cuenta que tras aquellas capas, porque eran muchas y muy densas, de playboy, había un alma rota, un corazón herido que necesitaba tiempo para reponerse. Al igual que Dean, el joven millonario, había pasado por mucho, había perdido a sus padres siendo muy pequeño y en cuanto a enamorarse de alguien, no podía decir que nunca hubiera estado cerca de dar ningún paso importante con nadie.

Por todo ello, Oliver le gustaba y el cazador sentía que tenía cierta obligación con él, al menos por haberle salvado la vida.

"Como ya os dije esto empezó en un laboratorio de las empresas Luthor. Creíamos que era un rumor, que Tess Mercer no era capaz de experimentar de esta forma con humanos y menos mezclando cierto ADN extraño para ver que era lo que podía conseguir. Nos equivamos, Tess es capaz de todo y si no hacemos algo, se puede volver imparable."

"Con un ejército de perros que con la simple mordedura pueden convertir a otros. No voy a negar que es muy inteligente por parte de vuestra amiga. ¿Pero para que?"

"Eso es lo que no sabemos todavía y es lo que más miedo nos da." Contestó Clark al mayor de los hermanos. "Chloe lo está investigando todo lo deprisa que puede, mientras nosotros intentamos frenar a los perros, encerrarlos y esperar a encontrar una cura."

"Para eso, nos queréis, para sumar fuerzas a vuestro ejército de superhéroes."

"No somos tantos como crees Dean y sobretodo ahora que Oliver a caído…" Clark se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde. Miró a Chloe, pero la muchacha con la mirada baja no se dio cuenta. "Oliver se va a poner bien, es todo un luchador, no nos va a dejar tirados."

"¿Y nosotros a él? Clark no tenemos cura, no sabemos como conseguir revertir el proceso. Si Oliver se transforma, podemos perderlo para siempre."

"Podemos entrar en los laboratorios." Chloe, Clark y Dean se volvieron hacia Sam, que se había mantenido en silencio durante un buen rato. "Tal vez allí encontremos respuestas. Si es gente lista, tendrá muy bien escondidos sus informes y el posible remedio, no creo que entrando en su ordenador desde aquí podamos encontrar nada. Pero un asalto rápido, entrada y salida, podría sernos muy útil."

Chloe sonrió, le gustaba ese chico, pues pensaba igual que ella.

"Pero tendría que ir yo. Se lo que busco."

"No voy a permitir que te metas en problemas. Tu también no." Dijo un más que protector Clark. Su amiga no tenía poderes, ni armas especiales, nada que pudiera evitarle que algo malo le ocurriera en caso de un ataque.

"Iré con ella."

Dean miró a de nuevo a su hermano en silencio. No podía decirle lo que hacer o no hacer, pero sabía que aquello era una misión casi suicida. Había aprendido del mejor, sin ninguna duda para hacer algo así, pero meterse en mitad de un laboratorio en el que creaban superperros soldado, era mucho más de lo que Dean hubiera hecho nunca.

"¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?"

"Dean, estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso."

"Tan sólo será un momento." Dean se llevó su hermano a un rincón. "No se porque estás haciendo, pero si es porque Chloe te gusta, hay otras formas de impresionar a una chica y arriesgar el pellejo no tiene porque ser una de ellas."

"Si me gusta Chloe o no, no es tu problema Dean. Pero por si no te has dado cuenta, en esa habitación hay un hombre que te ha salvado la vida. Supongo que si fueras él, te gustaría que fuera a esos laboratorios."

Dean contempló a su hermano durante un momento. En realidad tenía razón, podían hacer algo bueno ayudando a Oliver y a otra mucha gente y él tan sólo se estaba preocupando por la seguridad de su hermano. Sin duda era algo que Sam apreciaba, pero al mismo tiempo, ya no estaba hablando con su hermano pequeño, al que tenía que cuidar y proteger de todo lo malo que les rodeaba.

"Tienes razón, lo siento, a veces sigo viéndote como un crío y después de cómo nos ha atacado esa cosa a Oliver y a mi… Ten cuidado de todas formas esas cosas son impredecibles."

"¿Qué vas a hacer tu?"

"Me quedaré aquí con Clark, por si tenemos noticias de un nuevo ataque. Cogeremos esa cosa y la encerraremos." Sam sonrió con picardía, sorprendido de que su hermano todavía tratara de engañarle. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Entonces no te quedas por estar más cerca de Oliver."

"¿A que viene eso?"

"A nada, lo siento, supongo que habré entendido mal."

Sam se retiró y fue en busca de Chloe, no podían perder más tiempo, tenían que marcharse ya para poder volver cuanto antes con el remedio, si es que lo encontraban para Oliver. Dean se quedó donde estaba, preguntándose si tanto se notaba lo que empezaba a sentir y que trataba de negarse por Oliver. No era el mejor momento para pensar en ello, pero no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza que su corazón le estaba insistiendo en que se quedara allí, porque Oliver le necesitaba a su lado.


	5. Chapter 5

El coche se detuvo en la puerta de atrás de los laboratorio, lo suficientemente alejado como para que nadie los viera. Clark ya estaba allí cuando Chloe y Sam llegaron. El cazador miró a la muchacha, esperando ver cierto nerviosismo en su mirada o alguna incertidumbre por lo que podría pasar un momento más tarde.

Pero no era así, en lugar de ello, lo que realmente había en sus ojos era decisión y valentía, como si hacer aquello fuera parte de su día a día.

"Empiezo a pensar que te he subestimado desde que te conozco" Dijo por fin Sam, sonriente.

Las pocas cazadoras que conocía, eran completamente distintas a Chloe o al menos así se lo parecían a él; pues en realidad siempre las había visto como mujeres tan duras, que no se imaginaba a alguien como Chloe haciendo ese trabajo. Pero le gustaba, a aquellas alturas, ya no podía negárselo, al menos en lo que se refería a si mismo.

Sabía lo que sentía por Chloe, la necesidad que tenía de protegerla y de evitar que le ocurriera nada malo. Si hubiera sido por él, Chloe no estaría allí, pero le decía que era mejor no intentar evitarlo.

"¿A que te refieres?" Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no eso no podía ocultar su aspecto cansado y agotado por todas las horas que llevaba sin dormir. "Espero que no me tomaras por una de esas chicas asustadizas a las que te gustará ligar en los bares con tu porte de cazador."

"¿De verdad me consideras tan superficial? Lo siento pero creo que me has confundido con mi hermano."

"Tu hermano intenta ocultarse bajo esa superficialidad." Continuó diciendo Chloe mientras Sam aparcaba el Impala. Dean se había empeñado en que lo cogiera, se sentía más seguro si estaba con él, como si el coche pudiera ayudarle a escapar más rápido si había algún contratiempo. "No me digas que no te has dado cuenta como se preocupa por Oliver. Diría que le gusta."

"Lo siento, pero te has vuelto a equivocar, a mi hermano no el gustan los tíos." Chloe se volvió hacia él con una sonrisilla divertida y no dijo nada. "No, te lo digo en serio a mi hemano no le van los tíos, se está siempre burlando de mi, diciendo que soy muy gay, pero él… no mi hermano es gay."

"No digo que lo sea, pero he visto como mira a Oliver y no lo haría así porque si."

No dijeron más al respecto, pues los dos bajaron del coche y se reunieron con Clark, no sin antes coger las armas que fueran necesarias. Sam no sabía contra que se iban a enfrentar, tal vez volvieran a encontrarse con uno de los hombres lobo o lo que fueran y tenía que estar preparado. Chloe le siguió hasta el maletero y en cuanto lo abrió ella exhaló con fuerza.

"Dime la verdad Sam. ¿Quién sois vosotros?"

"Pensaba que nos tenías controlados." Sam sonrió sin mirarla, mientras cogía lo que creía que pudiera ser necesario. Ya le habían dicho, que los infectados por esa cosa, al igual que le había ocurrido a Oliver, eran seres humanos y tal vez con algún remedio pudieran volver a la normalidad.

Pero aún así no podía arriesgarse, no era la primera vez que acababa con al vida de alguien infectado por virus Croatoan o por un demonio, esto no tenía porque ser diferente. Sobretodo si alguna de esas cosas le atacaba, a él o Chloe. Tenía que estar listo para cualquier cosa.

"No quiero que dispares a nadie." Sam levantó la vista hacia Clark.

"¿Perdona? Vamos a entrar en la boca del lobo y no sabemos cuantas de esas cosas hay en el edificio. Espero que no pretendas hablar con ellos cordialmente, porque sinceramente, creo que tienen muy malas pulgas, ya has visto lo que le hicieron a tu amigo."

Aquello había sonado como lo hubiera dicho Dean, pero no le importó, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarse si pasaba demasiado tiempo con su hermano o no. Clark lo observó con cierta dureza, comprendía lo que quería decir, pero no estaba dispuesto a lastimar a gente inocente que no era consciente de sus propios actos. Si tenía que controlar a Sam, mientras se enfrentaba a aquellas criaturas, lo haría, antes de perder a alguien. Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en silencio, al fin y al cabo los dos querían hacer aquella a su manera.

"Será mejor que entremos." Concluyó Chloe aquella pequeña confrontación con su mejor sonrisa y comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad de la noche, hacia la puerta trasera del edificio, con la esperanza de que los dos hombres la siguieran.

La oscuridad de la noche sin estrellas y sus ropas negras, les camuflaban para impedir que nadie les viera aparecer. Llegaron a la puerta sin problemas y un momento después que Chloe desactivara la cámara de seguridad de la entrada y el código con el que poder entrar, los tres se colaron dentro.

Caminaron en completo silencio, aunque apenas había trabajadores en el edificio a esas horas, no podían permitir levantar las alarmas. Clark iba en cabeza, aunque Sam no comprendía porque era tan lógico dejarle hacerlo, tanto como la propia Chloe creía. Tras él iba Chloe, con su pequeño ordenador de mano asegurándose que ninguna presencia se acercaba a ellos, gracias a su detector térmico. La fila la cerraba Sam, con su arma siempre en la mano, la misma que Clark no había querido coger, alegando que no le hacía falta.

"Ya estamos cerca de los laboratorios principales." Dijo Chloe en poco más que un susurro. "Esperemos encontrar ahí informes que nos ayuden a encontrar una cura para esto."

No podía quitarse de la cabeza a Oliver y el pésimo estado en el que se encontraba. No quería ni pensar lo que harían si al final llegaba a cambiar definitivamente hasta convertirse en una de esas criaturas. Agitó levemente la cabeza, intentó apartar ese pensamiento, pues ahora tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaban buscando que sin duda podría ayudar a su amigo.

Un ruido a la espalda de Sam llamó la atención de todos. Se detuvieron escucharon. Durante un momento no pasó nada, como si no se hubiera tratado más que de algún roedor que se moviera por allí. Pero un momento más tarde, el ruido volvió, como si se tratara de unas enormes garras estuvieran deshaciendo el suelo poco a poco, mientras se acercaban a ellos.

Los tres se miraron y tanto Clark como Sam intentaron hacer que Chloe se pusiera tras ellos para protegerla. Los ruidos continuaron, siendo cada vez más intensos, como si más de aquellas criaturas los estuvieran rodeando.

"Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos o conseguirán rodearnos por completo." Sam se aseguró que su arma estuviera perfectamente cargada.

Un ruido muy cercano a él le sobresaltó pero al darse la vuelta, allí no había nada. Seguían estando solos, en la más absoluta oscuridad, pero sin ninguna duda aquellas cosas, mucho más listas que un perro normal, les estaba rodeando poco a poco, preparándose para lanzarse sobre ellos cuando menos se lo esperaran.

"Bienvenido Clark." Una voz que tanto Chloe como Clark reconocieron sin problemas, resonó con fuerza a través de los altavoces. Los tres se quedaron quietos. "No esperaba verte por aquí, pero me alegro que hayas decidido pasarte."

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Sam a Chloe en voz baja.

"Tess Mercer, la causante de este virus. Ella es la que ha empezado a estudiarlo."

"¿Quién es vuestro amigo? Es igual, de todas formas es un honor para mi que hayáis decidido pasaros por aquí, así podréis conocer a mis últimas creaciones."

"Tess, deja esto de una vez, antes de que más gente salga herida."

Clark conocía perfectamente a aquella mujer y sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa, pero no se imaginaba que pudiera hacerle daño a alguien como Oliver, al que en el fondo, todos sabían que ella seguía enamorada del arquero esmeralda.

"Clark, estamos hablando de un proceso increíble en la ciencia, no puedo dejarlo a medias, sin saber hasta donde pueden llegar estas criaturas."

Clark trató de contenerse, todos los conocía como un hombre realmente paciente y tranquilo, pero Tess siempre conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas, con ese comportamiento que tanto le recordaba al propio Lex Luthor.

"No sabes lo que estás diciendo, se trata de gente inocente."

"Se trata de evolución Clark." La voz de Tess retumbó por todo el lugar, como si de un enorme gigante se tratara, al mismo tiempo que sonaban los gruñidos de aquellas terribles criaturas.

"¿Sabías que Oliver ha sido infectado?" Preguntó Chloe dando un paso adelante, como si pudiera ver donde estaba Tess. "¿Me has oído Tess? Una de tus queridas criaturas mordió a Oliver y ahora se está convirtiendo. ¿Es eso a lo que llamas evolución?"

Tess no volvió a hablar, como si se hubiera desvanecido en la nada. Estaban de nuevo solos, mientras el ruido de las garras acercándose era cada vez más intenso. Sam le ofreció a Chloe un arma, que ella antes había rechazado, por no estar acostumbrada a usar armas habitualmente. Pero ahora la cogió, ahora que la amenaza sonaba tan cercana y por todos lados, Chloe a aceptó.

"Puedo sacarnos de aquí antes de que nos ataquen."

"Clark… no puedo irme de aquí sin el remedio para Oliver, por eso he venido. Se que quieres protegerme, pero no voy a irme. Lo único que podemos hacer es avanzar. Si Sam quiere marcharse, lo entenderé, pero yo no voy a ir a ningún sitio."

Chloe miró a Sam, sabía todo lo que su hermano y él habían hecho y creía conocerlo suficientemente bien como para saber que no se marcharía por una par de extrañas criaturas, sin conseguir lo que buscaban. Pero aún así no podía hablar por él. El menor de los hermanos no dijo nada, tan sólo asintió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Chloe no se equivocaba con él.

Sin embargo, en cuanto dio un paso, una de las criaturas le cerró el paso, vio sus ojos brillantes en la oscuridad y pudo vislumbrar sus dos grandes, enormes más bien, hileras de dientes. Parecía que le estaba sonriendo, cuando lo que realmente hacía era demostrarle con que tenía intención de desgarrarle la carne.

"Retroceded muy lentamente." Dijo el muchacho apuntando con su arma a la criatura.

"Sam no lo hagas, ¿por que no me dejas a mi? Puedo con él y no lo mataré." Clark caminó hacia él, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el cazador disparara, pero tampoco veía a Sam convencido de querer dejar marchar a la criatura.

Era cierto, Sam iba a disparar en cuanto aquella cosa diera un paso adelante. Entonces lo hizo, la criatura fue hacia él y Sam disparó.

- o -

Dean se preguntó como había llegado a ocurrir aquello, como era posible que Oliver lo tuviera sujeto, tumbado en la cama y el millonario sentado sobre su vientre. La mano de Oliver estaba en su cuello y Dean se preguntó de nuevo si estaría dispuesto a presionar. Su cuerpo era demasiado pesado, más de lo que sería si fuera un humano normal y corriente. No podía moverse, lo intentaba pero no lo lograba; tan sólo podía esperar a que Oliver volviera a ser consiciente.

Todo por ayudarle, por dejarse llevar por unos sentimientos que dos días antes no estaban allí. Si le gustaba Oliver y por eso se había acercado a él cuando le había escuchado protestar. Se había preocupado por él, por la herida de su brazo y por su fiebre, pero sin esperárselo, Oliver le había cogido del cuello y con unos reflejos que desde luego no eran humanos, hizo que quedara tumbado en la cama y se colocó sobre él, sujetándole del cuello.

"No quieres hacer esto." Consiguió decir Dean.

"Pues la verdad es que me gusta mucho." Oliver se recostó sobre Dean, tanto que el cazador pudo notar su aliento sobre su cuello. Hueles bien, no estaría mal probarte."

"En otras circunstancias no me importaría, no te lo voy a negar, pero primero preferiría saber que ya no estás infectado."

"Vamos Dean." le acarició el cabello y Dean se sintió por primera vez como una pequeña y aterrorizada gacela a punto de ser devorada por el león. "Puede ser muy divertido."

"Para ti."

"Para los dos."

Dean se estremeció al notar la lengua de Oliver correr por su cuello, sin saber si le gustaba o le aterraba. Intentó moverse, levantarse ahora que parecía distraído con otras cosas, pero no pudo, Oliver levantó la mirada, sonrió y acercó su boca a los labios de Dean.

"Esto va a ser muy divertido."


	6. Chapter 6

Sin duda aquello le gustaba, negarlo hubiera sido una tontería, pues Dean sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, lo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando en ese momento y las ganas que tenía de que Oliver continuara besándole y tocándole. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba aterrado, pues sabía que aquello no podía durar por mucho tiempo, pues pronto Oliver querría matarlo y entonces, mientras lo tuviera agarrado así, no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero le estaba besando, estaba devorando sus labios y antes de poder hacer o decir nada para detenerlo; Oliver le mordió con fuerza en el labio. Dean protestó, pero no pudo expresar ninguna palabra, pues Oliver volvió a besarle, a apoderarse de sus labios con tanta fuerza que le hizo gemir.

De repente notó que tenía las manos libres y aprovechó para sujetar las manos del otro hombre e intentar quitárselo de encima. Lo empujó y por fin consiguió respirar. Intentó que lo mirara a la cara, que sus ojos se juntara y tratar de hablar con él de una forma racional; aunque estaba seguro que para entonces ya era totalmente imposible.

"Oliver."

El millonario volvió a hacer fuerza, quería más, la parte animal que lo dominaba pedía cada vez más dominio, más deseo, tenía cada vez una mayor necesidad de apoderarse de ese cuerpo.

"Oliver." Volvió a decir Dean, aunque la reacción fue exactamente la misma.

Nada.

"Quiero…" No era fácil para Oliver sacar palabras de su interior, pues la bestia que cada vez lo controlaba con mayor intensidad, no le dejaba pensar, ni articular palabra alguna. "Quiero… a ti." Fue todo lo que consiguió decir, aunque sabía que no tenía un gran sentido.

"Pues lo siento pero ahora mismo no lo vas a conseguir." Dean hizo fuerza, incluso apretó su brazo herido. Pero el millonario no reaccionó al dolor.

Si se hubiera tratado de una situación normal, Oliver ya habría gritado por el dolor, ya se habría apartado del cazador. Pero todo eso era completamente imposible ahora, no cuando no podía dejar de mirar unos labios de los que quería alimentarse como fuera cuanto antes.

Se lanzó de nuevo; como si de un animal completamente salvaje se tratara. Dean no lo pudo parar, sin estar del todo seguro si quería hacerlo. Las manos de Oliver, sueltas ahora de las ataduras del cazador, se posaron sobre sus costados y lo atraparon con tanta fuerza, que le hizo daño.

Dean no protestó, por mucho quisiera hacerlo; no podía hacerlo. Se removió y trató de quitarse el peso de Oliver de encima, pero no pudo. El otro hombre clavó los dedos en sus costillas, creía que podría rompérselas si le dejaba seguir haciéndolo más tiempo.

"Para. Oliver detente." Sabía que decirlo no iba servir de nada, pero aún así continuó llamándole, al mismo tiempo que aquellas manos le estaban destrozando.

Oliver se sentó sobre él, ahora si que no tenía más escapatoria posible. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar lo mucho que le excitaba aquel cuerpo sobre él, aquellas manos, aquella mirada llena de deseo.

"Voy a…"

"No, no vas a hacerlo, porque no me gustaría que el primer tío al que me tiro, lo haga así." Oliver cogió sus manos con fuerza, aprisionándolas contra la cama. "Vas a conseguir que me sienta forzado a tener sexo, con el tío más rico de Metropolis."

En otra situación, aquello podía sonar como si fuera una de sus bromas, pero por mucho que lo pretendía, no consiguió mostrar si quiera la menor sonrisa.

Oliver lo miró un momento a los ojos. Por un instante, se sintió completamente humano de nuevo, fuera de la obsesión que la criatura que lo controlaba sentía por Dean, por hacerle cosas en las que no podía siquiera pensar. Pero no podía, escuchaba sus gritos, sus desgarradores gruñidos que cada vez con más fuerza.

Le gustaban los ojos del cazador, le había gustado desde el primer momento y le hubiera gustado decírselo antes de llegar a esa circunstancia. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde, pues no era él mismo, no se controlaba, no tenía control sobre sus brazos, piernas, ni tan siquiera sobre sus pensamientos, que tan desesperadamente quería hacerle cosas horribles a Dean.

Se odiaba por eso como nunca se había odiado, por muchas cosas que hubiera hecho, por muchas tonterías que había cometido en su vida; aquello no tenía comparación con nada en toda su vida. Beber, acostarse con más mujeres de las podía recordar o meterse en combates de boxeo ilegales no se parecía en nada a lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.

"Lo... siento."

"Oliver, te lo vuelvo a repetir no voy a dejar que hagas esto." Protestó Dean otra vez. Quería decirle tantas cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Dean abrió la boca otra vez, pero no fue capaz de decir nada, pues la boca de Oliver se interpuso contra sus labios y le aprisionó con tanta fuerza que volvió a hacerle daño. Le mordió de nuevo, con más fuerza que antes y todo lo que Dean pudo sentir, fue la sangre manando de la herida. Miró a su alrededor durante el único segundo que tuvo libre, tenía que encontrar algo para quitárselo de encima, para ganar un poco de tiempo.

Entonces las vio. Si estuviera el brazo podría alcanzar una de las agujas que Emil había preparado por si Oliver llegaba a algo parecía eso.

Oliver apretó su rostro con una mano y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez. Esta vez, estaban llenos de fiereza, de odio animal incluso y aquella sonrisa, lejos de la bonita sonrisa que Dean había visto en el millonario la primera vez que se había fijado en él, aquella sonrisa, le decía todo lo que podría llegar a hacerle si se lo permitía, por eso tenía que evitarlo.

Pero para eso tenía que ganar un poco de tiempo. Así que se quedó completamente quieto y dejó que Oliver jugara con él, al menos así le tendría entretenido el tiempo suficiente. Sintió su boca, sus manos, su aliento caliente, extremo incluso, lejos de lo que esperaba de un ser humano. Ahora si que le dolía todo el cuerpo, aunque también, en cierta forma, deseaba que aquello continuara el mayor tiempo posible, aquellas manos rodeando su cuerpo, apretándolo, introduciéndose bajo su camiseta y aquella boca que no hacía más que devorar la suya, como si de un hombre muerto de hambre se tratara.

Podía hacerlo, ahora si que podía hacerlo, alargar la mano. Si se concentraba, podría llegar hasta la jeringuilla y clavársela a Oliver, descargar el anestésico y librarse de él. Respiró con fuerza, tenía que pensar con claridad, respiró, volvió a respirar, aunque no era fácil hacerlo en esas condiciones.

Pese a los segundos que pasaron, consiguió alcanzar por fin la bandeja. Sus dedos rozaron una de las jeringuillas, tuvo que esforzarse todavía más para cogerla. La apretó un momento, pensativo.

¿Quería seguir con aquello? ¿Qué es lo que deseaba más; seguir con aquel contacto animal o liberarse de él?

Nunca se había sentido así, nunca se había acostado con un hombre y jamás hubiera esperado hacerlo y ahora que estaba allí, sentía la terrible necesidad de continuar hasta el final, aunque el riesgo fuera demasiado grande, aunque su vida estaba en peligro. ¿Cuántas veces había arriesgado la vida de todas formas hasta ese momento? ¿Por qué no hacerlo una vez más, ahora que realmente podría llegar a disfrutar de ello?

Sin embargo, en ese momento, la imagen de su hermano entró en su mente. Su rostro mirándole, pidiéndole que se detuviera, que no cometiera una locura. Al fin y al cabo Sam era el único que era capaz de detenerlo, estaba vez no se equivocaba.

Sam le hizo reaccionar, hacerse con la jeringuilla por fin y con las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba ya en ese momento, clavarla en el cuello de Oliver. El millonario protestó con un sonido gutural que puso el vello de punta a Dean. Se desplomó sobre el cazador, todo su cuerpo cayó sobre Dean y apunto estuvo de dejarlo sin respirar.

Dean estaba agotado, pero al menos seguía vivo. Sam desapareció de su mente, de la misma manera que aquella desesperada sensación de deseo que lo había embargado un momento antes.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?"

Dean no podía ver quien acababa de hablar, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para mirar, pues con Oliver encima de su cuerpo, no podía hacer nada.

Emil se acercó a él y entre los dos, pudieron por, hacerse con el cuerpo de Oliver. Dean estaba cansado, como si le hubieran dado una buena paliza, incluso creía que así era. Dejaron a Oliver sobre la cama, la misma en la que había estado durmiendo las últimas horas antes de saltar sobre Dean y el cazador, sin ser capaz de hacer nada más, se sentó en el suelo.

Respiró profundamente, por fin se sentía tranquilo, aunque no estaba seguro de porque. Ahora sabía que había algo que quería, algo que nunca había echado de menos porque nunca lo había probado, algo tan intenso, tan desesperado incluso, que tan sólo Oliver y esa cosa que le estaba invadiendo.

Se preguntó si estaría enfermo y si aquello tenía algún tipo de lógica, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado agotado como para seguir con aquel interrogatorio personal.

"¿Te ha mordido?"

La pregunta le hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar al médico que se había arrodillado a su lado, tras haber administrado una nueva dosis de anestesia a Oliver, para evitar, al menos, que volviera a darles una sorpresa semejante.

"Dean, ¿Te ha mordido?" Emil le indicó el labio que no dejaba de sangrar.

"No es nada." Claro que lo era, no tanto por el dolor, sino por los sentimientos que ahora corrían por su cuerpo.

"Claro que lo es, no sabemos todavía como se transmite su infección y puede que con un simple mordisco… ¿Oliver trató de besarte? No parece propio de él."

Dean miró al médico, no le conocía y si ya le costaba ser sincero con su propio hermano, al que conocía desde que había nacido, mucho menos con aquel hombre que hacía unas pocas horas que había conocido.

"Seguramente lo hizo llevado por la infección. Yo tampoco creo y eso que lo conozco poco, que Oliver fuera a besarme, no creo que le gusten los tíos." Estaba convencido que le gustaban los hombres y que él le había gustado desde que se conocieron en aquel bar. "Pero no es nada."

"Voy a tener que hacerte un par de pruebas por si acaso, no quiero… es sólo por precaución."

Dean vio la preocupación en los ojos del médico, sería posible que se hubiera contagiado y que fuera a convertirse en algo similar a aquello que había mordido a Oliver. Volvió a mirar al millonario, decididamente no tenía buen aspecto y nadie sabía cuanto tiempo más resistiría.

Dean tan sólo esperaba no tener que llegar a eso.

- o -

Todo pasó tan rápido que Sam no pudo verlo. Disparó, esperaba ver caer al suelo a aquella criatura. Pero en lugar de eso, Clark estaba delante de él, con la bala que el cazador había disparado en la mano y la criatura había caído contra la pared, como si algo la hubiera lanzado. Se le pasó por la cabeza que hubiera sido Clark el que lo hubiera hecho, pero para eso, tendría que ser un superhéroe como los de los comics, en lugar de un ser humano.

"Te dije que no dispararas."

"¿Lo has hecho tu? Podría haberte matado, además has puesto en peligro a Chloe."

"Sam," Chloe tocó el brazo del cazador para llamar su atención. Definitivamente, tendría mucho que explicarle cuando tuvieran un rato libre. "Estaba todo controlado, Clark lo tenía controlado confía en mi."

"No lo entiendo."

"No soy… digamos que soy distinto y tengo facultades que la mayoría de seres humanos no tienen."

"¿Espero que no me digas que tienes sangre de demonio en tu interior?" Sam se puso tenso, después de lo que había pasado con Jake y Ava no quería conocer más gente así, ahora que él mismo lo había superado.

"¿Sangre de que?"

"Clark, confía en mi, por favor, te lo explicaremos todo, te lo prometo, yo misma te lo contaré, pero ahora mismo tenemos que hacer desaparecer ese laboratorio para que haya más de esas cosas por ahí. Al fin y al cabo son simples seres humanos inocentes." Chloe miró a la criatura que estaba en el suelo, le había prometo que la salvaría, aunque ahora se preguntaba si habían llegado ya demasiado tarde. "Además, en ese laboratorio podría estar la cura para Oliver, tal vez para él no sea demasiado tarde."

"¿Por qué dices demasiado tarde?"

"Chloe," Dijo Clark sin dejar terminar de hablar a Sam. "Voy a sacarla de aquí, es posible que si la encerramos en un sitio seguro no haga nada." Clark cogió a la criatura entre sus brazos, como si no pesara nada, la miró un momento a apesadumbrado y se encaminó hacia la salida. "Lo siento pero no puedo dejarla aquí. ¿Podréis encargaros?"

Chloe asintió.

"¿Quién es?"

"Es muy largo de explicar," Chloe se volvió hacia el cazador. "Es Lois mi prima, fue una de las primeras infectadas y creo que fue la que mordió a Oliver."


	7. Chapter 7

Tess no había aparecido por ningún sitio, seguramente ya sabía que irían a los laboratorios y se habría marchado antes. Tampoco había ningún tipo de vigilancia en ningún sitio, Tess conocía ya demasiado bien a Clark, como para saber que no tenía sentido intentar detenerlo.

Habían dejado en la furgoneta, a la entrada a Lois, inconsciente, sin que Sam pudiera reconocer en esa bestia a un ser humano. No volvió a preguntar, pues su única preocupación en ese momento era que su hermano estuviera bien con un Oliver infectado con esa cosa.

Quería llamarle, asegurarse que estaba bien, pues algo le decía que Dean estaba en problemas, después de tanto tiempo juntos había desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido para saber cuando su hermano estaba en peligro o cuando podía necesitar su ayuda.

Tenía muchas dudas, pero no era el momento, tan sólo siguió las indicaciones de Chloe, que con el ordenador portátil en la mano, les iba diciendo hacia donde dirigirse para encontrar donde estaban los laboratorios.

"Una puerta más allá y habremos llegado."

"¿Estas completamente segura?" Preguntó Clark, pese a que confiaba ciegamente en las palabras de su amiga.

"Clark…"

"Lo siento."

"Clark tiene razón, no se como trabajáis por aquí, pero no me gustaría abrir una puerta y encontrarme uno de esos enormes perros con ganas de comerme." Dijo Sam con un tono que trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Llevo semanas investigando el trabajo de Tess y todo lo que hace en este lugar, lo conozco como si fuera mi propio apartamento, sólo que un poco más grande y estoy cien por cien segura que es el lugar."

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, pero por un pequeño momento, las miradas de Chloe y Sam se encontraron y la chica sonrió débilmente.

Sam no tenía más remedio que confiar en su palabra y lo cierto es que no le hacía demasiada gracia. En su toda su vida, tan sólo había confiado ciegamente en su hermano, pues si en algo era realmente experto el menor de los hermanos, era en llevarle la contraria a su padre.

Ahora tenía que cerrar los ojos ya hacer caso a las palabras de la una chica que había conocido hacía menos de una semana. Definitivamente no era su estilo, pero no tenía otra opción, si quería volver cuanto antes con su hermano.

Clark abrió la puerta y entró sin pensárselo, pese a que Sam pensaba que se trataba de un suicidio digno de su hermano. Ya habría tiempo de explicarle que Clark no era un ser humano normal y corriente.

Allí estaban, tal y como CHloe había dicho, los enormes laboratorios y en los armarios, perfectamente ordenados en filas de a dos, los antídotos, ya preparados en inyecciones, como si Tess estuviera esperando que ocurriera algo para usarlos.

"De momento necesitamos dos, uno para Lois y otro para Oliver, pero dentro de poco tendremos que volver, ya hay bastante gente infectada en las calles." Dijo Chloe sin apartar la mirada de su ordenador, comprobando que no les seguía nadie.

"¿Qué tal si cogemos uno más por si acaso?" Sam no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero la preocupación por su hermano era cada vez mayor. Casi se trataba de una voz interior que le decía que algo había ocurrido, que Dean le necesitaba y sobretodo, que necesitaba uno de los antídotos. "¿Cuánto tarda en hacer efecto la infección? Quiero decir, si Oliver mordiera a Dean, cuando todavía se está convirtiendo, ¿podría haberle infectado?"

Clark y Chloe se miraron, deseaban tanto tener todas las respuestas y poder dejar más tranquilo a Sam diciendo que no era posible, que su hermano estaría bien. Pero apenas conocían como funcionaba aquel virus, pues hasta que habían conseguido retener a Oliver, no habían conseguido atrapar a ninguno de los infectados; ni siquiera Lois, lo cual pesaba demasiado sobre la conciencia de Clark.

"Ya veo que no tenéis mucha información sobre el tema. Así que no os importará que cogamos una dosis más, al menos por si acaso." Chloe asintió, de la misma forma que lo hizo Clark, pero la chica mantuvo la mirada puesta en la pantalla del ordenador.

"Chicos, esto no tiene ningún sentido. Estamos en una zona de alto secreto, nadie fuera del entorno de los laboratorios, excepto nosotros, conoce su existencia. ¿No creéis que debería estar mejor vigilado?"

"¿No hay ningún hombre cerca?" Chloe negó con un movimiento rotundo de cabeza, mirando la pantalla.

"El ordenador no reconoce a ningún ser humano." El ordenador hizo un ruido, como si estuviera respondiendo a eso. Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando la pantalla, que lentamente se iba llenando de pequeñas manchas rojas que llenaban el plano del edificio.

"Eso no es bueno ¿verdad?" Sam miró a la puerta, esperando que alguien, o lo que era peor, algo entrara por allí.

Se escucharon ruidos por los pasillos y por el piso superior, definitivamente algo se estaba acercando a ellos.

"No es bueno, pero es peor todavía, no son humanos o al menos ahora no lo son. Creo que por eso no había seguridad en el edificio y que por eso Tess tenía aquí todos esos antídotos." Chloe siguió mirando las manchas que se aproximaban por todas partes, como si de una plaga se tratara. "Creo que donde quiera que está ha soltado a su guardia de seguridad contra nosotros."

"Tenemos que salir de aquí." Dijo Clark con seguridad.

"Pues espero que tengas un plan B, porque la puerta no parece el mejor sitio para salir." Sam miró a Clark y se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo y que no parecía nada asustado. No se podía creer que pensara que lo tenía todo bajo control realmente. "¿En que estás pensando?"

"Sam, no te he contado quien es Clark y lo que puede hacer ¿verdad?" Chloe se acercó al cazador y tiró de él para colocarse detrás de Clark. "Recuérdame que os ponga al día a tu hermano y a ti cuando todo esto termine."

Sin comprender una sola palabra, Sam se dejó llevar, una parte de él quería creer fervientemente en aquella chica, que parecía tan poquita cosa, pero que tanto le gustaba. Le invitaría a cenar, si salían con vida de allí claro; quería conocerla mejor, deseaba poder descubrir todo lo que escondía, aquella mujer de sonrisa pícara y ojos increíblemente atrayentes.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una de las criaturas entró en la sala. Miró a Clark y se detuvo; Sam se puso tensó y rodeó con su brazo a Chloe, mientras con la mano cogía su arma, aquellas cosas no lo iban a vencer sin luchar. Las manos de Chloe también rodearon su cintura y lo miraron a la cara. Le gustaba, si le gustaba aquel desconocido. Conocía toda su vida, la misteriosa muerte de su novia, la muerte de sus padres, todo por lo que el chico había pasado; pero por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía descubrir que había más allá de aquella máscara de seguridad que siempre mostraba.

Seguramente, pensó, los años luchando contra todo tipo de criaturas y las pérdidas en su vida, no le habían ayudado a ser una persona más abierta y sincera; pero ella lo iba a lograr, no es que hubiera aprendido a conseguir todo lo que quería de los demás, pero era persistente y si el sistema de seguridad más complicado del mundo no se le había resistido, tampoco lo iba a hacer una coraza de seguridad, que ahora que lo miraba bien, no parecía tan gruesa.

"Sam, no quiero que mates a nadie, ten en cuenta que siguen siendo personas. Si quieres disparar usa esto."

Clark le dio al cazador una pistola llena de tranquilizantes, si acertaba todos los disparos, podría dejar fuera de juego, tal vez, a veinte o treinta de las criaturas.

"¿Qué hay de ti? No tienes nada con lo que defenderte."

Clark no contestó, pues aquellas cosas se estaban acercando. Miró al techo, a los tubos de refrigeración y lanzó un par de rayos de sus ojos que en seguida las rompieron. Varios trozos cayeron sobre las criaturas, aquello no las iba a matar desde luego, pero había dejado inconsciente a tres o cuatro.

"¿Cómo has hecho eso?" Dijo Sam sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver.

"Ya te he dicho que tengo mucho que explicarte, pero mejor lo hago luego, cuando todo esto haya terminado y cuando pueda invitarte a cenar."

Sam miró a Chloe, parecía que le hubiera leído la mente, por ello tan sólo pudo sonreír, no tuvo tiempo de más, pues del techo, justo por detrás de ellos, había caído una de las criaturas, le disparo y la dejó inconsciente en el sitio.

En otras circunstancias hubiera pensado que tenían pocas posibilidades de salir con vida de allí, pero después de lo que había visto hacer a Clark, ya no sabía que pensar.

- o -

"Te repito que no ha sido nada." Dean golpeó la puerta de la habitación en la que había sido encerrado.

Todavía se preguntaba como había sido posible que Emil lo cogiera desprevenido. Era cierto que había estado pensando en otras cosas, en Oliver, en los sentimientos que estaba empezando a tener por él, en lo raro que se le hacía pensar que le gustaba un hombre y si, también había pensado en que le había mordido. Pero tanto como para no escuchar al médico entrar y permitir que lo pillara desarmado y pudiera apuntarle con una pistola, que seguramente Emil no sabía disparar; era mucho hasta para alguien como Dean.

"Y te creo, pero sinceramente, todavía no sabemos como funciona el virus y teniendo en cuenta que no puedo contar con Oliver como respaldo, necesito estar seguro que no vas a intentar morderme la yugular."

"Vamos tío." Dean volvió a golpear la puerta."

"¿Lo ves?"

"Vale lo siento, estoy nervioso eso es todo, pero en cuanto venga mi hermano, quiero que me saques de aquí." Se detuvo un momento, sin poder evitar pensar en Oliver, lo había dejado inconsciente sin saber lo que había en esa jeringuilla, esperaba que no le hubiera hecho ningún efecto secundario. "Dime al menos como está Oliver." Por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar que en su tono de voz se notara la preocupación y cierto cariño que estaba desarrollando por su nuevo amigo, por mucho que le hubiera mordido.

"Sigue KO, pero no lo se. Tan sólo espero que no desarrolle la fuerza sobrehumana antes de que los demás vuelvan."

Un ruido hizo que Dean guardara silencio, sonaba a una puerta que se habría de golpe ya cosas rodando por el suelo. si se ponía en lo peor, podía imaginarse que Oliver o en lo que se estuviera convirtiendo, se había despertado ya. De ser así, Emil no tenía mucho que hacer.

"Eh, Doc, ¿Va todo bien?" Emil no contestó. "¿Doc?"


	8. Chapter 8

Dean se sentó en el suelo, ya estaba cansado de todo el tiempo que llevaba esperando a que alguien apareciera por allí, pero por más que había llamado a Emil, el médico no había contestado. Ahora ya se estaba poniendo en lo peor, después del terrible ruido que había escuchado y ahora que Emil no contestara, no podía ser nada bueno.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y se preguntó como era posible que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto en los últimos días. Parecía estar dentro de un torbellino del que no tenía esperanzas de salir. De repente estaba empezando a sentir algo muy fuerte por un hombre, cuando a él, nunca le habían interesado los hombres. Sentía algo tan grande su corazón cada vez que estaba cerca del millonario, que se preguntó si alguna vez se había enamorado de verdad. Además, Oliver había sido infectado, con no sabía que y podía ser que él estuviera sufriendo los mismos efectos ahora.

Todo era un caos y no sabía que hacer para solucionarlo. Sam estaba fuera, ni siquiera sabía si se encontraba bien, con esa chica, Chloe que sin duda le gustaba mucho. También estaba ese otro tipo, Clark, había algo raro en él algo que Dean no había conseguido averiguar todavía, pero que sin duda lo hacía distinto.

Volvió a coger el móvil y de nuevo vio que no tenía cobertura. Suspiró con fuerza, cabreado esta vez, por sentirse como una cobaya de laboratorio.

"Sam, maldita sea donde estás."

Un cuerpo enorme y oscuro golpeó con fuerza el cristal de la habitación en la que Dean estaba encerrado y el cazador, sobresaltado se levantó de un saltó. Primero miró con rapidez a su alrededor para ver si podía encontrar algo con lo que defenderse de aquella aparición, pero no había nada más que algo parecido a una cama. Por eso, se volvió hacia la sombra y la miró de nuevo.

"¿Oliver?" Dijo al ver que se trataba del millonario.

Sin embargo, algo en él había cambiado, su rostro era agresivo, había una fiereza animal que Dean no había visto nunca. Se acercó al cristal, seguro de que Oliver no lograría atravesarlo, pues según había dicho Emil en una de sus últimas conversaciones, había sido hecho a prueba de balas.

"¿Oliver que te ha ocurrido?"

"Estoy genial, nunca he estado mejor." Oliver se echó a reír y se deslizó por el cristal hasta donde estaba Dean, tratando de tocarle desde el otro lado. Movió sus dedos hasta donde estaba el rostro de Dean e hizo mención de acariciarlo. "Deberías probarlo Dean."

"No gracias estoy bien como estoy."

Dean se puso tenso definitivamente, aquel no parecía ser Oliver, su forma de ser humana, la que a él realmente le gustaba no estaba allí. si, veía su cuerpo, sus movimientos, todo parecía correcto, pero esos ojos eran más animales que humanos, más depredadores de lo que le gustaría ver a él.

"No puedes decirlo en serio. Si estuviera viendo el mundo como yo lo veo ahora mismo… No hay límites Dean, tengo todos los sentidos más desarrollados de lo que me parecería humanamente posible, oigo cosas del piso de bajo, hay tantos olores distintos a mi alrededor, ¿Sabes lo que significaría eso para luchar contra le crimen?"

Oliver estaba fuera de si y eso no podía ser nada bueno. Cuando el millonario se dio la vuelta y miró a su alrededor, como si fuera la primera vez que veía aquellas instalaciones, Dean volvió a probar a ver si funcionaba su teléfono, pero no hubo forma, cuando Emil lo había metido allí, le había dejado totalmente incomunicado. Emil…

"¿Dónde está Emil?"

"¿Emil, quien es Emil?" Oliver mantuvo aquella extraña sonrisa extraña que parecía indicar que había tomado ciertas sustancias ilegales.

"Emil es tu amigo." Dean apoyó con fuerza las manos en el cristal y de haber podido las hubiera clavado. "Emil es el tío que lleva varios días cuidando de ti y espero no te lo hayas cargado."

Oliver se puso frente a él, con la frente apoyada en el cristal. Dean lo estaba subestimando, o trataba como si de un enfermo cualquiera se tratara, cuando él sabía por encima de todo, que no estaba enfermo, por mucho que le hubieran dicho, no se había encontrado tan bien en mucho tiempo.

"Emil es un blando que intenta ir de héroe por la vida y eso no me gusta nada. He tenido que dejarlo por ahí tirado, no se, supongo que seguirá vivo." Mostró sus colmillos algo más grandes de lo habitual ahora, formando una extraña e incluso desagradable. "No te preocupes por él y vámonos de aquí Dean, la ciudad nos está esperando."

"En primer lugar, por si no te has dado cuenta todavía estoy atrapado en esta especie de jaula de cristal y en segundo…"

Oliver no le dejó terminar de hablar y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, atravesó el cristal con su puño. La sangre comenzó a manar rápidamente de su mano, pero Oliver no pareció enterarse. Terminó de romper lo que quedaba de cristal para poder hacer sitio suficiente para que Dean pudiera salir y se hizo a un lado.

"Eres libre, ahora ya no tienes excusa para no venir conmigo."

"En realidad, si que la tengo y es que no eres tu mismo."

Oliver no dijo nada y entró en la celda, fue hasta Dean y tras cogerle de la solapa de la camisa lo empujó hasta la pared. Apretó su cuerpo contra el del cazador y le besó en los labios con rabia.

"Oliver espera, sabes que no eres tu mismo, te estás dejando controlar por una infección o lo que sea eso."

Dean apartó un poco el cuerpo de Oliver de él, al menos todo lo que pudo, pues ahora el millonario parecía haberse vuelto también mucho más fuerte de lo normal. Aplastó todo el cuerpo de Dean contra la pared y bajó su boca hasta su cuello. el cazador temeroso de lo que Oliver estaba a punto de hacer, clavó sus uñas en el pecho de su amante para tratar de separarle, pero eso tan sólo parecía excitarle todavía más, tanto que con un movimiento excesivamente rápido como para que Dean pudiera evitarlo, Oliver empezó primero a lamer y luego mordió.

Dean trató de liberarse, pero por mucha fuerza que ponía, Oliver ponía más. Lo intentó hasta que Oliver le mordió, sabía que entonces ya daba igual, pues por lo que había escuchado, el contagio se producía por una simple mordedura y sin duda, la criatura que se estaba apoderando de Oliver, lo había hecho muy a conciencia.

El mordisco se hizo más íntimo, Dean podía notar los colmillos adentrándose en su carne, como si de un vampiro se tratara, fue más largo y más excitante, ahora que el miedo original había pasado. Dean bajó los brazos y dejó que Oliver continuara besándole y haciéndole lo que quisiera, ya tenía forma de luchar con él y tampoco lo habría hecho.

Oliver comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y apretó todavía más si eso era siquiera posible sus cuerpos. Dean podía notar la respiración de su amante sobre su rostro, mientras la sangre brotaba de la herida de su cuello. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo tardaría en convertirse en algo similar y en que Sam tuviera que darle caza.

"¿Vas a venir ahora conmigo?" Dijo Oliver, casi susurrando en el oído de Dean. "Ahora si que no tienes ninguna excusa, porque muy pronto serás como yo." Dean se estremeció y Oliver lo notó estremecerse. "Es algo maravilloso." Lentamente pasó la lengua por su garganta y lamió la sangre que llegaba ya hasta el hombro de Dean. "Seremos imparables."

"Esto esta mal." Dijo Dean en poco más que un suspiro, pues apenas era capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo. "No puedo ir contigo."

Oliver cogió su brazo y tras subirle la camisa, comenzó a lamer su piel, como si de un perro se tratara. Dean se mordió el labio y gimió con fuerza. Después de Oliver decidió que era el momento de acelerar el proceso de conversión de Dean y le mordió la muñeca.

Aquello si que dolió y en pocos segundos le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras Oliver seguía alimentándose de él. Intentó retirarse, pero para entonces empezaba ya a sentirse algo cansado.

"Oliver." Protestó el cazador, sin que pareciera que Oliver le había escuchado en absoluto. "Oliver…" Intentó retirar el brazo, pero la fuerza que Oliver había puesto en él se lo impidió. "Oliver." Dijo por tercera vez, sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

Oliver protestó un momento más tarde y se dio la vuelta soltando de golpe a Dean y dejándolo caer al suelo. Dean se agazapó, sujetándose la mano herida, que no dejaba de sangrar aparatosamente. Elevó la mirada hasta Oliver, al menos para no quedar inconsciente, cuando hubiera perdido mucha sangre y lo vio de pie, en una posición que estaba preparado para lanzarse al ataque como un perro.

Tras él aunque apenas lo podía ver, se percató que estaba Emil, con una pistola de tranquilizantes, con la que seguramente le acababa de disparar. El médico se sostenía de pie a duras penas, pues el golpe que le había dado Oliver para dejarlo fuera de juego debía haber sido importante.

"No des un paso más." Dijo por fin el médico con contundencia

"¿Qué vas a hacer, dispararme otra vez? Ya ves que tu primer disparo no ha tenido ningún efecto en mi." Como si le estuviera provocando, Oliver dio un par de pasos acercándose a Emil y el médico retrocedió. "Lo ves, me tienes miedo y eso es lo que más me gusta."

Por fin y bajo la atenta e impotente mirada de Dean, que no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada, Oliver dio un gran saltó, que hubiera sido suficiente para tirar a Emil al suelo, si no hubiera sido porque una sombra fuerte y rápida se interpuso y lo llevó hasta la otra pared. Sonó un gran estruendo, pero en seguida todo se quedó en calma.

"¡Dean!"

Una nueva sombra, llegó hasta Dean, que no era capaz de ver con claridad lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

"Vamos a llevarle a la cama." Dijo una voz femenina, que Dean identifico como Chloe.

"Tened cuidado." Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, Dean vio que Emil estaba cerca, pero tenía una herida bastante fea en la cabeza. "Oliver le ha mordido varias veces, puede que se esté convirtiendo."

"No me importa. Chloe por favor dime donde puedo dejarle, tenemos que curarle esas heridas."

Dean no vio a su hermano cuando llegó hasta él, pero notó que cargaba con él. Mientras le movía, pudo ver quien había sido la sombra que había evitado que Oliver matara a Emil. Dean no se lo podía creer, era Clark, el mismo del que sospechaba que tenía un secreto, el mismo que Dean sabía que escondía algo. Como siempre su instinto no le había fallado.

"¿Qué…"

"No hables." Se trataba de una voz dulce y tranquila. "Has perdido mucha sangre." Unas manos pequeñas de mujer le quitaron la camisa. "Tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti."

"¿Quién es Clark? No es humano ¿verdad?"

No pudo preguntar más, por mucho que quería saber lo que le iba a ocurrir después de haber sido mordido o si habían encontrado la forma de curar a Oliver o lo que más le sorprendía en ese momento, quien era Clark Kent; pues el sueño se apoderó de él.

"Estará mejor sedado, pues estas heridas, si con suerte no se convierte, van a dolerle mucho y teniendo en cuenta la pérdida considerable de sangre será mejor que descanse." Dijo Emil.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam se desplomó en una silla, miró su relajo, había pasado ya más veinticuatro horas sin dormir y el cansancio estaba empezando a hacer mella en él. recordar las últimas horas no era cosa fácil, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que estaba pasando su hermano.

Nunca había visto a Dean en un estado tan terrible y lamentable. Por más que trataba de recordar una cacería que hubiera terminado de una forma tan desastrosa, no había ninguna, ni las que habían hecho con su padre, ni de los últimos años.

Se levantó pesadamente y se acercó a la habitación en la que habían encerrado a su hermano. Tocó la puerta y se apoyó en ella para escuchar, pero no parecía haber nadie al otro lado. Con un poco de suerte, Dean estaría dormido y no notaría lo que estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo.

"Lo siento."

Sam se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Chloe y Clark detrás de él, los dos se sentían fatal por todo lo ocurrido y porque aquellos a los que habían acudido para que les ayudaran, ahora eran de los más implicados. Chloe fue hasta a él y le abrazó, esperando a que Sam rodeara su cuerpo por fin con sus fuertes brazos.

"No ha sido vuestra culpa, en realidad no sabíamos contra que nos estábamos enfrentando."

Sam suspiró, en el fondo si que creía que ellos eran culpables, al menos en cierta forma de lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano; al menos Clark, si resultaba que era algún tipo de superhombre, tenía que haber estado más pendiente de la situación. Sin embargo, con Chloe delante no iba a decir nada.

"Vamos a solucionarlo en cuanto Emil le eche un vistazo a lo que hemos traído, a las muestras y al estado Lois," La expresión de Clark cambió radicalmente al hablar de la mujer a al que quería; sin ninguna duda se sentía totalmente culpable, porque ella también hubiera sucumbido a aquella terrible infección, del mismo modo que le había ocurrido a Oliver y ahora a Dean, parecía que no sabía ayudar a la gente que le importaba. "Estoy seguro que enseguida conseguimos devolver las cosas a su sitio."

Emil apareció junto a ellos con un ordenador en la mano y un pañuelo en la otra, manchado con su propia sangre. Ahora tenía una venda en la cabeza, pues el golpe que había recibido había sido realmente fuerte. Todavía estaba algo atontado, tal vez incluso tenía alguna conmoción pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso cuando cada vez más gente estaba siendo infectada por el virus de los laboratorios Luthor.

"Chicos, creo que deberíais ver esto." Todos se acercaron al ordenador de Emil. "Estas son unas muestras de uno de los primeros afectados, estas de aquí son las de Lois y estas las que he podido sacar a tu hermano." Sam asintió en silencio. "Las primeras muertras han mutado casi por completo. Las de Lois, bueno supongo que con el tratamiento apropiado, si se lo damos en las próximas horas, podríamos recuperarla sin problemas y por suerte, tu hermano apenas está infectado todavía."

"¿Eso es algo bueno no?" Emil asintió débilmente. "Hay algo que no nos has contado."

"Es sobre la primera muestra. El primer afectado que conozcamos es de hace dos semanas y ahora… acabo de comprobarlo… está muerto."

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación y Chloe se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Sam se ponía completamente tenso. El cazador clavó los ojos en Clark, como si él tuviera que disponer de alguna respuesta.

"Entonces, eso quiere decir que disponemos de dos semanas para tratar a Dean con algo." Dijo en voz alta, sin darse cuenta que no estaba hablando consigo mismo.

Se separó de Chloe y fue de nuevo hasta la puerta. Una parte de él quería abrirla y estar con Dean, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era demasiado peligroso dejarle la más mínima oportunidad para salir libre. Ya había visto de lo que era capaz, cuando solo estaba recién infectado, imaginaba que contra más tiempo pasara, menos seguro era dejarle libre.

"¿Y qué hay del antídoto? Espero que haya alguno ya." Al no escuchar la respuesta de Emil, se dio la vuelta temiendo lo peor. "Dime que lo conseguimos en los laboratorios te sirve para hacer un antídoto." Sin embargo, el médico continuó sin decir nada. "¡Di algo!"

"Lo siento Sam, pero lo que trajisteis no eran más que las primeras pruebas del virus, nada que tenga que ver con el virus actual y que nos ayude para hacer un antídoto que realmente vaya a funcionar."

Con toda la fuerza que pudo, Sam golpeó la pared. Sintió el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, pero no le importó, pues la impotencia por no poder sacar a su hermano de esa pesadilla era mucho peor que cualquier dolor físico.

"Sam." Chloe se acercó a él.

"¿Cómo podemos conseguir el antídoto?" Dijo el cazador sin hacer caso a las palabras de Chloe, sin tan siquiera mirarla a los ojos. No podía mirarla y demostrarle que le odiaba, tanto a ella como a Clark porque Dean estuviera a punto de morir otra vez.

Ya había pasado por eso demasiadas veces, había visto a Dean a las puertas de la muerte, que pensaba que una vez más no podría superarlo una vez más y menos si tenía que verlo sufrir durante dos semanas enteras, mientras tenía que ver que se iba convirtiendo en una criatura que dejaba de ser humana para al final su cuerpo terminara por rendirse.

"Supongo que habrá que volver a los laboratorios o bien hablais con Tess, pero no creo que esté de acuerdo en revelaros el gran secreto." Emil se hizo a un lado cuando Sam fue hacia la puerta como un torbellino, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Clark fue tras él y se colocó delante, impidiéndole el paso.

"Se lo que quieres hacer y te puedo asegurar que enfrentarte directamente a Tess Mercer no es la mejor solución."

"Lo será, porque tiene que ayudar a Dean y a todos los que han sido infectados." Sam se quedó donde estaba por el único motivo que sabía perfectamente que Clark podía vencerle sin gastar la más mínima energía. "Además, mírate Clark, podrías con esa tal Tess sin dudarlo y en lugar de eso, te escondes tras la fachada de un tipo común y corriente. ¿Por qué lo haces?"

"Es complicado y ahora mismo no tenemos tiempos para discutir mi vida personal." Es cierto, Clark no quiere hablar sobre si mismo, porque él es el primero que no se entiende la mitad de las veces, por lo que decide redirigir el tema a los infectados y sobre como ayudarlos. "Pero en algo tienes razón, Tess nos tiene que ayudar y creo que se como convencerla. Sam necesito que te quedes con tu hermano y Chloe, quédate tu también."

"Clark no voy a dejarte solo porque quieras protegerme y evitar que yo también sea infectada." Chloe dio un paso adelante hacia su amigo, pero la mirada firme y segura de Clark, le hizo detenerse. "Sabes que puedo ayudar."

"En esto no. Emil, crees que podrías sedar a Oliver el tiempo necesario para sacarlo de aquí sin que nos ataque a ninguno de nosotros." Los tres miraron a Clark sin saber muy bien que era lo que pretendía.

"Bueno, podría intentarlo, el problema será que él se deje. Está en un estado bastante violento, no creo que sea capaz de contenerse por mucho que nos vea a uno de nosotros, aunque mientras no vea Dean, que parece ser el detonante para su estado más sicótico…"

"Entonces lo haré yo." Clark fue hacia el otro cuarto en el que habían metido a Oliver.

"¿Podrías decirme al menos que es lo que te propones hacer?" Chloe se interpuso delante de su amigo.

"Quiero que Tess vea a Oliver, se que por mucho que lo niegue, sigue queriéndole y si ve como se encuentra, tengo la esperanza de que nos de el antídoto que necesitamos." Clark no estaba del todo seguro de sus palabras, pero era la única manera que conocía para terminar con aquella pesadillas. "Así que no puedo permitir que vengas conmigo teniendo a Oliver en ese estado. Podría hacer cualquier cosa y morderte."

"¿Y si te muerde a ti? ¿Te imaginas lo que serías capaz de hacer si fueras convertido? Serías totalmente imparable." Chloe tomó las manos de su amigo, aunque ya sabía de antemano que no podría hacer nada para evitar que Clark se saliera con la suya. "Al menos ten mucho cuidado, aunque estén sedados, siguen siendo totalmente imprevisibles."

"Vosotros también y ya sabes, diga lo que diga Dean, haga lo que haga, no le dejéis salir."

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer?" Preguntó Sam todavía más alterado, pero ninguno le contestó.

- o -

Sam y Chloe se habían quedado solos, Sam sentado junto a la puerta tras la que estaba su hermano y Chloe junto a él, pues no quería dejarle, ya que no se atrevía a decirle lo mal que se sentía por todo lo que había ocurrido. Le cogió la mano y la apretó con fuerza, apoyando ella la cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

El cazador no había dicho nada en todo el rato, tenía la mirad fija en la otra pared y Chloe hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber lo que estaba pensando, que compartiera con ella sus sentimientos y que volviera a confíar, aunque ya sabía que era muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta que Dean estaba ahora en peligro y nadie le había contado de lo que era capaz Clark.

"Clark no nació en este planeta."

"Ya me imaginaba algo parecido. Pero si al menos me lo hubiera dicho, si hubiera sacado antes esos poderes suyos. Tal vez nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y mi hermano estuviera ahora bien." Sam apretó la mano de Chloe y casi llegó a hacerle daño, pero la chica no protestó. "Supongo que no podrá estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo de todos modos."

"Sam." El cazador se volvió hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz de su hermano. "Sammy, por favor, ayúdame." Se puso en pie y tocó con las manos la puerta.

"Sam no le escuches recuerda lo que ha dicho Clark, por nada del mundo debemos hacerle caso."

"Hermanito, no me encuentro bien, creo que algo me ocurre. ¡Sam!" La voz de Dean era tan suplicante, que a cada segundo que pasaba, se le hacía más difícil no escucharlo. "Me duele, Oliver me ha mordido y temo que se haya infectado la herida."

"Tenemos que ayudarle."

"No, Sam, no se trata más que la cosa que está dominando poco a poco a tu hermano. Haría cualquier cosa por salir y matarnos será lo primero que haga."

Sam comenzó a moverse por la habitación, nervioso, como si de un tigre enjaulado se tratara.

"Sam, por favor, no me dejes aquí, no me dejes morir."

"No puedo dejarle morir." Sam anduvo los pasos que le separaban de la puerta y cogió el pomo.

"No puedo dejarte hacer eso."

Chloe trató de empujarlo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron totalmente en vano. Sam la empujó a un lado y la chica cayó al suelo, viendo impotente, como Sam se disponía a abrir la puerta.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe no pudo detener a Sam, cuando quiso llegar hasta él, el cazador ya había abierto un poco la puerta que encerraba a su hermano. Tan sólo escuchó un ruido de pasos, antes de que Sam saliera lanzado contra la otra parte de la habitación. Ella se quedó parada donde estaba al ver la sombra de Dean aparecer delante de ella.

El cazador, respiraba entrecortadamente, al cabeza baja, pero la mirada clavada en Chloe. Sonreía, pero aquel gesto le daba miedo, pues lo cierto era que no parecía nada humano. Miró a Sam, que se estaba empezando a levantar del suelo, aunque se le veía dolorido, desde luego no iba ser un buen contrincante para Dean.

"Dean, tienes que tranquilizarte." Consiguió decir Chloe pese a lo nerviosa que estaba. Sentái su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza, que estaba segura que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

Dean lo estaba escuchando, escuchaba el corazón tanto de su hermano como de Chloe, los dos latían tan rápido, casi al unísono, estaban aterrados y eso le hacía sentir poderoso, como si de un auténtico cazador de la savana africana se tratara, a punto de atrapar a las gacelas.

Nunca se había sentido así, tan fuerte, tan seguro de si mismo, tan predispuesto a matar. Amplió todavía mas su horrible sonrisa al ver que Chloe daba un paso atrás y se acercaba a Sam.

"Dean… Dean soy tu hermano y se que estás ahí. No voy a permitir que una maldita infección se apodere de ti tan fácilmente. Eres un luchador." Sam se puso en pie y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Chloe, como si así pudiera protegerla de un inminente ataque de Dean. "Se quien eres y se que puedes luchar contra esto."

Pero no retrocedió, no se detuvo, como si las palabras de Sam no le estuvieran afectando en absoluto. En realidad casi no era capaz de reconocer la voz de su hermano, escuchaba una voz, pero no había gran cosa en ella que la hiciera familiar, como para que le hiciera perder la concentración en el ataque que estaba a punto de hacer.

Lo cierto era que estaba muerto de hambre y casi podía ver la sangre bombeando las venas de Sam y Chloe.

"Dean…"

"¿ves como era una mala idea abrir la puerta?" Chloe pegó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo a Sam, sin apartar la mirada de Dean, pues en cualquier momento, saltaría contra ellos y todo habría terminado.

Había visto los videos de cómo atacaban aquellas criaturas y aunque Dean todavía no se encontraba en un estado tan salvaje, no había duda, que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Emil lo había dicho, Oliver le había mordido en distintos sitios, seguramente eso había esparcido el veneno mucho más rápidamente.

No podía dejar de ver en su mente, las imagines de esos ataques, tan brutales, faltos completamente de humanidad y le aterraba la idea de ser ella la siguiente en morir o lo que era peor todavía, terminar convirtiéndose en una más de esas criaturas y comenzar a matar.

"Chloe, voy a hacer que Dean venga a por mi, soy su hermano, seguro que tiene muchos más motivos para matarme a mi."

"No, no permitiré que te sacrifiques por mi. nunca se lo he permitido a Clark o a Oliver, no voy a dejar que lo hagas tu ahora." Chloe cogió con fuerza la mano de Sam y se dio la vuelta.

En ese momento no le importaba que Dean estuviera allí, que pudiera atacarle y matarla sin darse cuenta. Tan solo le importaba Sam, no podía verla como una chica débil y frágil a la que debía cuidar. Chloe era mucho más fuerte de lo que podía parecer y sin duda había vivido mucho más que la mayoría de la gente.

"Estamos juntos en esto, así que nadie va sacrificarse por nadie." Cogió a Sam de la cazadora y lo acercó lo suficiente para conseguir darle un beso en los labios.

Sam sonrió, ya sabía que Chloe había leído mucho sobre él y seguramente conocería toda su vida mejor que el propio Sam, pero había algo que los papeles y los informes no decían de él, no decían de ningún miembro de su familia.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que Dean te haga daño."

Chloe estaba preparada para llevarle la contraria, cuando Sam la echó a un lado, no cayó al suelo, pero perdió el equilibrio durante un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que Sam pudiera alejarse de ella y sacar su arma.

Por mucho que hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, Sam nunca había llegado a pensar en poder disparar realmente alguna vez a su hermano. Ahora le apuntaba con su arma, con pulso tembloroso pues la sola idea de hacer aquello; le rompía el corazón hasta niveles totalmente insospechados. Pero se trataba de salvar, al menos, el alma de su hermano impidiendo que hiciera daño a ninguna persona inocente, Dean jamás se lo perdonaría y si despertaba después de haberlos matado… eso acabaría para siempre con él.

"Sam espera, no lo hagas." Chloe fue hasta él, no se podía creer lo que el cazador estaba a punto de hacer. "Clark y Emil están a punto de llegar y traerán con ellos el antídoto."

"Mírale." Sam notó que los ojos empezaban a cubrírsele de lágrimas, algo le decía que no había forma de evitar lo que había ocurrido y que desde luego era culpa suya.

Había abierto la puerta, había dejado escapar a su hermano y había puesto en peligro a Chloe, cuando podía haberlo evitado. Todo tenía consecuencias, eso era algo que había aprendido a lo largo de los años. Todo tenía un precio y había llegado el momento de preguntarse si estaba dispuesto a pagarlo. Dean podía sobrevivir, pero para eso, tenía que permitir que le atacara y salir con vida, sin ser mordido. Podía hacerlo, había pasado por cosas peores, pero no estaba completamente seguro de poder mantener a Chloe fuera de peligro.

"Ese no es mi hermano, ni siquiera veo un atisbo de ser humano en él."

Dio un paso adelante para llamar la atención de Dean, si no se atrevía a dispararle, al menos lo llevaría de vuelta a la habitación y tal vez con un poco de suerte, podría cerrar la puerta antes de ser alcanzado por su hermano.

"Chloe tienes que prometerme una cosa."

La puerta no estaba lejos, pero había visto como atacaban esas cosas, tan sólo Clark había podido enfrentarse a ellos. eran rápidos, demasiado para alguien normal, incluso para alguien acostumbrado como Oliver y los dientes que poco a poco estaban creciendo en el interior de la boca de su hermano, se convertían armas mortíferas si atrapaban un brazo o cualquier parte del cuerpo humano.

No podía haber ningún error y pese a que sabía que él podía hacer su parte y llevar a Dean hasta la habitación, le preocupaba que Chloe no pudiera cumplir con lo que le iba a pedir.

"Nada de promesas Sam."

"Por favor, Chloe. Tienes que prometerme que si las cosas salen mal, si mi hermano me atrapa, no le darás opción a atacarte. Toma." Le lanzó un segundo arma, la de Dean. Chloe la cogió con rapidez, pero no se sentía bien llevando una cosa así entre las manos. "Si no consigo que entre en la habitación, o si me muerde y me infecta, no dejes que te hagamos daño."

"Sam…"

"Ha sido mi culpa, lo se, los sentimientos por mi hermano me cegaron, Dean siempre me lo dice y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de verdad." Las palabras de Dean resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza mientras se movía a la habitación de la que había salido Dean. "Somos la debilidad el uno del otro. Todos nuestros enemigos lo saben y creo que la infección que se está apoderando de mi hermano, también lo sabe o lo ha visto dentro de él y lo está usando contra nosotros." Continuó reculando, unos pocos pasos más y tendría la puerta a la altura de sus manos. "Sabe que al fin y al cabo no podría hacerle daño, no podría disparar a Dean y piensa que eso me va a detener. Por eso necesito que lo hagas tu."

Chloe no contestó. no podía hacerlo, Sam estaba a punto de sacrificarse después de todo y lo más frustrante y desesperante, era que sabía que no había otra forma de actuar.

"Chloe, prométemelo, que pase lo que pase, saldrás con vida de aquí. ¡Prométemelo! De lo contrario tendré que decir que me estoy enamorando de ti, de tu sonrisa, den brillo de tu mirada cuando estás en medio de una investigación; todo lo que hay en ti me encanta y por eso necesito que salgas de aquí. Alguien como tu no podría morir."

Las manos de Sam contaron la puerta. Miró a Chloe, ahora si que la había dejado completamente sin palabras. Hacía mucho que alguien no le decía algo así y mucho menos alguien que realmente le gustaba. El cazador sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

"Te lo prometo."

Sam entró en la habitación, con la esperanza, no demasiado segura de que Dean fuera a seguirle.

No lo hizo, no entró en la habitación y durante lo segundos en los que Sam no pudo ver nada en el interior de esa habitación, Sam creyó que se le caía el mundo encima. Seguramente la infección que movía a su hermano era mucho más inteligente de lo que él había creído y cuando Sam había desaparecido se había lanzado contra Chloe.

Lo vio en su mente, el depredador saltando, Chloe sin atreverse a dispararle o tal vez porque no le había dado tiempo, caía al suelo. un momento más tarde, estaría muerta, con una mordedura en la yugular o tal vez tan sólo había recibido un arañazo que la había condenado.

"Sam, ven a ver esto."

La voz de Chloe no podía sonar más melodiosa en ese momento. Sam salió de la habitación a toda prisa y buscó a Chloe con la mirada. Estaba donde la había dejado, con el arma en la mano pero sin apuntar a nadie.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, pero no encontró a su hermano.

"¿Dónde está?"

Chloe señaló a la espalda de Sam y cuando este se dio la vuelta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, definitivamente, Dean todavía estaba dentro de su propio cuerpo, luchando contra esa terrible enfermedad que trataba de destruirle.

Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, Sam y Chloe habían desaparecido de su mente y tan sólo veía a una persona, la misma que trataba de tocar a través del cristal que los separaba, Dean y Oliver con las palmas de las manos extendidas, mirándose fijamente, buscando algo, tal vez los últimos resquicios de humanidad. Dean sonrió, como si se tratara de él mismo, tal vez era Dean después de todo y ver a Oliver le recordara quien era en realidad.

De repente Dean cayó al suelo inconsciente, Sam se acercó rápidamente hasta él, pero una voz a su espalda le detuvo.

"Te dije que no le dejaras salir."

Al darse la vuelta, Clark y Emil estaban allí.

"¿Qué le has hecho?" Preguntó directamente a Clark.

"Tan solo están fuera de juego." Emil fue el que contestó, mostrando la pistola de tranquilizantes que tenía en la mano. "Despertará en una hora más o menos así tendremos que trabajar rápido. Solo hay un problema."

Sam guardó silencio, esperando que el médico siguiera, pero Emil bajó la mirada, pues sabía que lo estaba a punto de decir no iba a ser nada fácil para Sam.

"Sólo hemos encontrado antídoto para dos de ellos. Lois es la que lleva más tiempo en este estado." Sam asintió, en eso tenía razón, había visto el cambio que se había producido en ella y sin duda se lo merecía. "¿A quien le damos el otro? Se que no es fácil Sam, pero Olive conoce muy bien a Tess Mercer y ella esa única persona que nos puede ayudar a conseguir más."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tendría Dean si no le damos en antídoto ahora?"

Nadie contestó, desgraciadamente, nadie tenía esa respuesta.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean despertó aturdido. No sabía donde se encontraba ni como había llegado a aquella cama. Le dolía la cabeza como si tuviera la peor resaca de toda su vida, pero tenía muy claro que no había tomado ni un sola copa. Lo que no sabía era lo que había hecho en realidad. Intentó levantarse, pero para su sorpresa, tenía las manos atadas con esposas a la cama.

"¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto?" Dijo con un grito, pues aquello ya no el gustaba nada.

También se dio cuenta entonces, que estaba en una habitación completamente hermética, de paredes de cristal, como si de un zoológico se tratara. Se intentó mover de nuevo, pero las esposas eran demasiado fuertes para él.

Entonces lo vio, su hermano estaba al otro lado del cristal, mirándole fijamente.

"Sam, ¿Qué haces hay plantado, ven y sácame de una maldita vez?"  
Sam no se movió, ni siquiera parecía que le hubiera escuchado en realidad. "¡Sam!" Por más que se movió, tan sólo consiguió hacerse daño.

"¿Ha funcionado?" Preguntó Clark acercándose a Sam por detrás

"Eso parece, pero Emil dijo que habría que esperar al menos un par de días para estar seguros. Al menos, veo a mi hermano y no esa cosa en la que se estaba convirtiendo." Suspiró con fuerza, lo había pasado muy mal pensando en lo que podría haber ocurrido si Dean llegaba a convertirse del todo en una de esas criaturas.

"Sigo pensando que deberíamos volver a para buscar el antídoto. Si encontramos a Tess…"

"¿Qué vas a hacer Clark, obligarle a que te entregue el antídoto? No conozco a esa mujer pero viendo lo que es capaz de hacerles a inocentes seres humanos, no creo que vayas a convencerla de buenas maneras."

Había sido muy arriesgado volver y aceptar la corazonada de Sam, pero ahora parecía que después de todo, tenía razón. Parecía una auténtica locura cuando había pensado en eso, pero ahora no resultaba algo tan extraño.

"¡Sam! Cuando salga de aquí te voy a patear el culo."

"Si, es mi hermano." Sam sonrió, aunque no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

"¿Podrías volver a explicarme porque Dean parece tan Dean?" Clark se sentó junto a Sam, tratando, igual que el cazador, de hacer oídos sordos a las protestas de Dean desde el otro lado del cristal.

"No estoy seguro, pero creo que los sentimientos tienen algo que ver. Dean siente algo muy fuerte por Oliver, incluso cuando estaba siendo dominado por la criatura, una parte de él todavía fue capaz de reaccionar. No se que es lo que pasó por mi cabeza para pensar como lo hice, pero no tuve elección, yo había dejado libre a Dean, yo tenía que volver a ponerlo en un lugar seguro."

No había pensado, seguramente, de haber pensado jamás habría actuado así, no se había atrevido a coger el tranquilizante y acercarse tanto a un Dean, que era más bestia que humano y clavarle la aguja sin contemplaciones. La criatura, que estaba demasiado embobada mirando a Oliver, como si lo reconociera, como si de repente su yo humano estuviera tomando el control.

Dean o la criatura, eso era lo que Sam no tenía claro, se volvió dispuesto a atacarle, pero el tranquilizante era demasiado fuerte hasta para una especie de hombre lobo. Cayó al suelo de golpe, como si le hubieran disparado y poco a poco sus facciones fueron recuperando su forma más humana.

Chloe, que todavía permanecía algo alejada de la escena, dio un par de pasos hacia Sam y tomó su mano. La chica todavía estaba temblorosa, había visto muchas cosas ya en su vida, pero nunca nada parecido una violencia semejante y menos proveniente de un ser humano.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Preguntó por fin Chloe. "No podemos dejarlo aquí."

"¿Crees que si un humano que tan sólo estuviera en un primer proceso de cambio como mi hermano, podría normalizarse con un continuo tratamiento de tranquilizante?"

"¿Quieres dormir a esa cosa dentro de tu hermano?" Chloe apretó con más fuerza la mano de Sam pues no estaba segura si el muchacho había pensado bien lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Por qué no? Mientras no tengamos en nuestras manos un antídoto esto sería como tener dormida una enfermedad. No lo controlaría, aunque estuviera en su interior pero no le hace ningún mal."

"No lo estás diciendo porque se trata de tu hermano ¿verdad?"

Sam tragó saliva. Estaba claro que lo estaba diciendo por eso. Se trataba de Dean, era su propio hermano y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano por ayudarle, aunque para eso tuviera que vérselas con un licántropo con muy mala leche.

"¿Y que hay de Oliver?"

"Tal vez esté en un estado más avanzado de la transformación." Chloe bajó la mirada, hubiera esperado otra respuesta más alentadora por parte de Sam, pero también sabía que una característica que adoraba del cazador, era que Sam no mentía. Sin embargo, ahora le hubiera gustado. "No lo se, me gustaría tener una respuesta mejor pero es todo lo que te puedo dar."

Poco después, habían llamado a Clark para darle la noticia, Dean llevaba dos horas durmiendo tranquilamente gracias al sedante y en su aspecto físico aparento, no había nada que hubiera cambiado. Ahora tocaba el turno de hacer lo mismo con Oliver, pero dado que llevaba más tiempo dominado por la mente de la criatura, aquello no iba a ser tan fácil y para eso necesitaban a Clark.

Todavía no habían entrado en los laboratorios de Tess cuando Clark recibió la llamada. No estaba seguro que Tess estuviera allí, pero después de mirar en la torre Luthor y en todos los demás sitios probables en los que podría estar, ya no le quedaban más que esos terribles lugares y así, hubiera apostado cualquier cosa a que no se encontraba en un sitio tan aparente.

"Tenemos que volver." Dijo Emil a su espalda, aunque Clark ya lo sabía. "No sabemos si Tess está aquí y tal vez lo que ha descubierto Sam nos de un poco de más de tiempo."

Un ruido de patas corriendo a su alrededor los alteró. Más de esas criaturas se estaban acercando, seguramente guiadas por el olor de los dos hombres. retrocedieron lentamente por los pasillos de los laboratorios, mientras sombras grandes y muy veloces los perseguían.

Definitivamente no era una buena idea quedarse y buscar a Tess.

- o -

Después de mucho esfuerzo y seguro de que al despertar, Oliver se sentiría completamente dolorido por los golpes recibidos por parte de su amigo, Clark salió de la habitación, una vez que le había inoculado una dosis muy alta de calmante.

Desde el otro día, todos miraron la nueva escena, Oliver allí solo, casi más animal que humano, moviéndose en círculos, como si realmente se tratara de un león herido, pero poco a poco se detuvo frente a la mirada de sus amigos.

La habitación de Oliver había sido puesta estratégicamente, enfrente de la de Dean para que se pudieran ver, sin necesidad de estar cerca el uno del otro. Por eso, Oliver se acercó a la puerta y demasiado atontado ya que por el calmante, que podría haber tumbado en un segundo a cualquier ser humano en menos de cinco segundos, su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa y poco a poco su cuerpo dejó de obedecer a su mente.

"Parece que después de todo tenías razón." Dijo Clark, sin quitar la vista de encima de su amigo. "Pero no podemos mantenerlos siempre con calmantes. Tenemos que encontrar a Tess para conseguir que nos de el antídoto."

"Creo que eso lo puedo hacer yo." Sam y Clark se volvieron hacia Chloe, que ya estaba tecleando en el ordenador. "Hace unos meses le puse un dispositivo de seguimiento a Tess. Quería estar segura que siempre sabíamos donde estaba."

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?" A veces, Clark se preguntaba que era todo lo que ocultaba Chloe.

"Porque me hubieras dicho que estaba mal y me hubieras obligado a quitarlo y ahora no podríamos encontrarla." Clark no dijo nada, pues todo lo que había dicho su amiga, era completamente cierto.

"¿La has encontrado?" Sam rodeó la cintura de la chica, le gustaba haber conocido a alguien que usara el ordenador no solo para ver porno.

"Si, pero no está en la ciudad, creo que sabía que iríamos tras ella e intentó alejarse lo más posible. Clark…"

Ante de que Chloe pudiera terminar la frase, Clark ya había desaparecido aquello todavía era algo nuevo para Sam, pero sin duda había visto bastantes cosas extrañas en su vida, como para que esto le sorprendiera, si no pensaba que se trataba de un alienígena, por supuesto.

"¡Sam! Sácame de aquí, porque si no vas a tener que ayudarme a hacer mis necesidades con tus manos y te puedo asegurar que tengo la suficiente puntería como para hacer que tengas que darte una ducha." La voz de Dean lo inundó todo, pero nadie contestó, ni siquiera Sam que simuló no haberlo escuchado. "¡Sam! ¡Tengo que ir al baño!"


	12. Chapter 12

Si Clark hubiera sido un ser humano como todos los demás, las cosas se habrían puesto muy difíciles en ese momento, Tess se habría marchado y de alguna forma habría conseguido escaparse para siempre. Pero Clark no era como el resto de las personas y en menos de cinco segundos estaba en la Torre, adentrándose en el ordenador de Chloe para buscar el dispositivo que le había puesto a Tess. Un segundo más tarde encontró la señal y en cuanto memorizó el lugar por el que se estaba moviendo, que fue dos segundos después, salió otra vez corriendo, hasta el aeropuerto en el que estaba aterrizando el avión que había sacado a Tess de Metropolis.

Llegó antes de que lo hiciera el avión y esperó, no fue fácil controlar la ira que no hacía más que crecer en su interior, porque Tess siempre había estado ahí para arruinar sus vidas; ya no recordaba cuantas veces había intentado matarlos o como había tratado de jugar con ellos y sus siniestros experimentos. Ahora tenía que pagar por todo eso.

Pero lo primero era conseguir el antídoto y no iba a marcharse sin él, no iba a dejar que Oliver, Lois, Dean y todos los que Tess había transformado quedaran así para siempre y mucho menos se le pasaba por la cabeza la terrible idea de matarlos si llegaba el caso.

Por fin, el avió aterrizó y miró a los pasajeros que bajaban, Tess lo hacía como si fuera uno más; si toda esa gente supiera quien era la mujer que compartía el vuelo con ellos… Por fin a vio, estaba tranquila, demasiado para lo que había hecho.

La esperó, no quería levantar sospechas y que notara su presencia allí y cuando pasó el control de la policía y se disponía a recoger su equipaje, Clark la interceptó.

"¿Vas a alguna parte?"

"¡Clark! Que sorpresa."

"No me vengas con tonterías, se lo que has hecho y se que estás escapando de nosotros, pero lo siento no te vas a salir con la tuya tan fácilmente."

"No se de que me estás hablando. Además, no estoy escapando de nadie, me estoy tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones, con las empresas Luthor y el periódico, apenas puedo respirar últimamente."

Clark la sujetó del brazo, poca gente lo conseguía, pero Tess le sacaba continuamente de sus casillas.

"Clark me haces daño."

"¿Y que hay del daño que has causado tu?" Clark la miró con dureza, no podía creer que no tuviera la conciencia suficiente para sentirse terriblemente mal por todo lo que había hecho. "Creía que sentías, al menos, algo por Oliver, pero ya veo que no es así."

"¿Clark de que me estás hablando? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Oliver?"

Clark se dio cuenta que los agentes de seguridad del aeropuerto se habían puesto en marcha hacia ellos, seguramente parecía que se trataba de alguien atacando a una mujer indefensa. Que pena que nadie supiera la verdad.

"Tienes que volver conmigo a Metropolis."

"¿Por qué?"

"No me digas que no es tuya la investigación que hiciste sobre los lobos como arma militar." Tess guardó silencio, no le hacía falta preguntar como había conseguido esa información, sabía que Chloe era capaz de cualquier cosa. "¿Acaso vas negarme que conoces la existencia de las criaturas que hay en tus laboratorios? ¿de tus perros guardianes?"

"No, no te lo voy a negar, pero te lo puedo explicar."

"¿Va todo bien señora?" Preguntó un miembro de seguridad que llegó hasta ellos, clavó su mirada en Clark, estaba dispuesto a –intentar- derribarlo si era necesario.

"No se preocupe, no se trata más que de una peueña pelea con mi marido, no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo sobre donde vamos a dormir esta noche." Clark no podía negar que Tess era una maravillosa actriz, obviamente así había conseguido todo lo que tenía ahora, su dinero, sus empresas, todo lo había ido ganando mentira tras mentira. "Muchas gracias de todos modos agente."

El hombre la saludo, pero no dejó de mirar a Clark, hasta que tuvo que marcharse siguiendo las instrucciones recibidas por su walkie-talkie.

"Entonces me lo explicarás cuando lleguemos a casa, igual que me explicarás porque te has ido con tanta prisa de Metropollis."

Cuando Tess aceptó regresar, se imaginó coger un nuevo avión, allí en New York y marcharse a Metropollis. Lo que no esperaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia era que al salir del aeropuerto, Clark la cogiera y echara correr.

Jamás había vivido nada parecido, había visto pasar el país entero ante sus ojos en una décima de segundo y todavía no se lo podía creer. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaban den nuevo en Metropollis donde Clark había dejado a sus amigos. Al verla, Chloe dio un paso adelante, pero Emil la detuvo.

"Ya tendrías tiempo de arreglar cuentas, con ella." Le dijo su amigo, todavía sujetándola del brazo. "Lo que ahora realmente necesitamos es el antídoto."

Clark se puso junto a sus compañeros y esperó a que Tess fuera la primera en decir algo. Pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo seria, no había sorpresa o temor en sus ojos, como si creyera que no eran capaces de hacerle daño.

"¿No vas a decir nada?"

"Clark, si queremos que nos diga como salvarles, tenemos que mostrarles lo que realmente ha provocado." Dijo Chloe sin apenas levantar la voz y sin dejar de mirar a Tess.

Clark dudó un momento, se trataba de sus amigos, de la mujer a la que quería y no quería convertirlos en un arma. Pero pensar como estaba Lois, sin saber si todavía una parte de Lois dentro de aquella criatura. No le quedaba más opción, porque se había quedado sin ellas hacía días.

"Ven conmigo."

"Clark deja que me explique."

"Ven conmigo Tess, luego podrás explicarme todo lo que quieras." Esperó a que se moviera, no iba a llevarla a la fuerza, pero lo cierto era que se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Caminaron por el pasillo que llevaba a las improvisadas celdas, allí habían dejado a Lois o lo que quedaba de ella, también estaban Oliver y Dean, al que se le oía protestar desde el final de pasillo.

"Maldita sea Sammy, ¿de verdad más a dejarme aquí encerrado para siempre? NO soy un maldito mono de feria."

Clark vio la sombra de Sam junto a la celda de su hermano, el muchacho le hizo un gesto de saludo y miró a Tess, todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de verla en persona. Tuvo que contenerse para no saltar sobre ella y golpearle para así descargar toda la energía y la rabia acumuladas durante todos esos días.

"Él es Sam, su hermano ha sido el último contagiado, que sepamos claro." Sam no dijo nada, no hacía falta presentaciones y tampoco se quitó de en medio cuando Clark se quiso acercar con Tess a la celda de su hermano. "Sam por favor, Tess es nuestra única opción y es tu única oportunidad de recuperar a tu hermano."

Sam se hizo a un lado manteniéndose en silencio. Ya tenía bastante escuchando a su hermano, que parecía que se había bebido un tanque entero de café de una sentada.

"Sam, no me des la espalda, hace casi doce horas que me has dejado encerrado aquí y no me diriges la palabra. Sigo siendo tu hermano mayor por si no lo recuerdas y tu eres el primero que has hecho cosas horribles y no te he encerrado."

Cansado ya, Sam se dio la vuelta de golpe.

"¿Qué no me has encerrado? Por si no te acuerdas, conozco mucho mejor que tu la habitación del pánico de Bobby y si tienes razón he hecho cosas horribles, pero lo reconozco, tu en cambio no eres capaz de decir que no eres tu mismo ahora y que desde que Oliver te mordió estás mucho más agresivo."

Dean se cayó un momento, respiraba con fuerza y con cierta dificultad, parecía estar tranquilo, dentro de lo que cabía y Sam no se podía creer que hubiera enmudecido así como así. no duró mucho; pocos segundos más tarde, Dean se lanzó contra el cristal como si de una fiera se tratara de verdad.

"¡Sácame de aquí maldita sea!"

Golpeó el cristal con todas sus fuerzas varias veces, hasta que el ruido y tal vez la violencia que se respiraba en el ambiente despertaron a Oliver, que también enfurecido comenzó a aporrear su cristal. Sam dio un paso atrás, temeroso de que su herman pudiera llegar a romper el cristal.

"¡Te juro que te voy a patear el culo cuando salga de aquí!"

"Dean por favor cálmate."

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme si me has secuestrado?" Golpeó una vez más el cristal, con tanta fuerza que tembló, Sam estaba seguro que su hermano se había hecho daño en la mano y cuando volviera a la normalidad, seguramente se daría cuenta que se la había roto.

Oliver también golpeó su cristal con la misma violencia, sin duda parecía que uno contagiaba al otro.

"¿Sigues pensando que no nos vas a ayudar Tess?" Preguntó Clark con toda la tranquilidad posible. "Sincermente espero que no decidas salir corriendo, porque Oliver te necesita y Lois también, lleva más tíempo contagiada, creo que ya lo sabías."

Tess le miró, había tanto que no había podido explicarle y no estaba segura pudiera comprenderlo, pero sin duda tenía que solucionar las cosas.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam respiró profundamente, necesitaba hacerlo si quería seguir allí, escuchando gritar a su hermano y no marcharse sin más. Sin embargo no le miró, no sabía como mirarle a los ojos y decirle que le había encerrado por su propio bien.

"Lo digo en serio hermanito en cuanto haya salido de aquí, lo primero que voy a hacer es patearte el culo."

"Estaré encantado de que lo hagas si eres el Dean que yo conozco."

El golpe en el cristal le sacó el corazón de su sitio y le obligó a separarse y mirar lo que le ocurría, temeroso de que su hermano se hubiera hecho dado. Así, se encontró con la terrible mirada de Dean, que más parecía la de un animal salvaje que la de un verdadero ser humano.

Sin duda estaba cambiando, aunque Sam no sabía hacia que. Cogió el teléfono, no había nadie que pudiera echarle una mano si Tess no se decidía a cooperar, pero al menos tenía un amigo que podría hacerle sentir mejor.

"Bobby, tenemos un gran problema."

"No me lo digas, se trata de tu hermano ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Cuando me llamas en mitad de la noche y me dices que tenéis un problema, es porque Dean se ha convertido en parte del problema." Sam sonrió con tristeza, era cierto, Dean tenía la extraña habilidad de acabar en medio del caso que estaban investigando. "¿De que se trata ahora, un fantasma que le persigue, la maldición de una bruja?"

"Se trata… no se de lo que se trata exactamente, porque es algo más científico y ni siquiera te he llamado para pedirte ayuda, porque ni siquiera se de lo que se trata con exactitud, ya hay gente trabajando en ello."

"Sam, lo siento, pero no tiene mucho sentido lo que estás diciendo." Un nuevo golpe en el cristal por parte de Dean, sobresaltó una vez más a Sam. "¿Qué ha sido eso? Sam muchacho, ¿que es lo que está ocurriendo?"

"¡Sam maldita sea! Soy tu hermano, ¿De verdad vas a dejarme encerrado aquí para siempre? ¿y que hay de Oliver? quiero verle, tengo derecho a verle, que me mordiera, no quiera decir que me pasara la mierda esa del virus."

Desde el otro lado del teléfono, Bobby lo escuchó todo, Dean gritaba demasiado alto como para no escucharlo, pero aún así, no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba todo eso.

"Sam…"

"Lo siento Bobby, no debería haberte llamado, porque no se como explicarte todo esto. Ha ocurrido algo, digamos que se trata de un hombre-lobo o algo parecido, una criatura genéticamente alterada, seres humanos con los que se ha experimentado y se transmite con la mordedura. Dean ha sido infectado por el tío con el que está saliendo, si es que está saliendo realmente con Oliver, porque ni siquiera me lo ha dicho claramente y ahora no es el momento para preguntarle."

Como era de esperar, Bobby no comprendió ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho el muchacho, excepto hombre-lobo, Dean, infectado, y tío con el que estaba saliendo. Pero nada de aquello tenía sentido.

"¿Quieres que vaya para allí? No se si podría hacer algo para ayudar, pero si quieres que…"

"Lo se Bobby, gracias, pero tal y como están las cosas no quiero involucrar a más gente, no al menos hasta que lo tengamos controlado. De todas formas, te mantendré informado."

"¿Cómo está Dean?"

Sam volvió a mirar a su hermano, que se movía como una verdadera bestia enjaulada. De vez en cuando, su hermano le miraba con tanto odio que le daba ganas de salir de allí. pero no lo iba a hacer, porque Dean no le había abandonado en los peores días de su vida, ni cuando Jessica murió, ni cuando se había vuelto un adicto a la sangre de vampiro; como su hermano mayor, Dean se había mantenido a su lado a cualquier precio y ahora Sam no iba a hacer algo distinto.

"No lo se, pero temo que se esté convirtiendo en una de esas cosas. Bobby he visto lo que puede llegar a pasarle y todavía no se si hay remedio para ese punto. Estoy con gente que parece que saben lo que hacen, porque sinceramente yo no tengo ni la más remota idea."

"¿Confías en ellos?"

"No tengo muchas opciones, pero sinceramente, si, creo que están haciendo todo lo posible, porque también ellos tienen a gente en peligro, igual o peor que Dean." Mientras hablaba, Sam se fijó en Clark y esa otra mujer, Tess hablando al final del pasillo. Tenía tantas ganas de obligarle a decir lo que le había hecho a su hermano, no comprendía como Clark podía estar tan tranquilo cuando Lois estaba en unas condiciones mucho más delicadas que Dean. "En cuanto sepa algo más te lo diré, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien. Gracias de todos modos Bobby."

- o -

"¿Entonces puedes ayudarnos o no?" Preguntó Clark, más alterado que Tess, que parecía misteriosamente tranquila, como si en realidad tuviera la situación controlada. "Supongo que sabes tan bien como nosotros, que el tiempo juega en nuestra contra."

"Lo se y me gustaría decirte que se trata de una simple inyección o unas pastillas."

"¿Eso que quiere decir?"

Clark se había llevado a parte a Tess para hablar sin que Chloe o Sam se enteraran, pero ahora se preguntaba si su amiga no sería mucho más persuasiva que él para conseguir aquella información.

"Se lo que hay que hacer para devolverlos a la normalidad. Al menos en teoría, porque no lo he probado todavía."

"¿Cómo que no las probado? ¿Qué hay de todos los experimentos? Chloe entró en tus ordenadores, en tus archivos y vio todo lo que has estado haciendo. No me digas que no sabes de lo que te hablo, porque tenemos pruebas y si nos ayudas con esto, irán directamente a la policía."

"Clark tienes que escucharme. Esos experimentos no eran cosa mía, no en un principio."

Sin saber porque, Clark tenía el presentimiento de que podía creer las palabras de aquella mujer, su mirada asustada, al mismo tiempo que directa, parecía realmente sincera.

"¿Todo esto lo empezó Lex verdad?" Tess asintió, por fin Clark comenzaba a comprender. "¿Qué es lo que pretendía, crear un ejército de bestias para conquistar el mundo?" Viniendo de otra persona aquella posibilidad parecería la cosa más absurda del mundo, pero tratándose de Lex, todo era probable.

"No estoy segura, no lo dejó por escrito antes de morir. Lo único que se es que un día, uno de los científicos de sus laboratorios me llamó y me dijo que lo había conseguido. No sabía de lo que me estaba hablando y me pidió que fuera allí. Cuando llegué me mostró los primeros resultados de su experimento, primer en grabaciones, personas que se convertían en bestias y cuando tuvo el sujeto adecuado, me lo mostró en directo."

"¿Quiénes eran esas personas?"

"Presos en su mayoría, los comprobé yo misma." Clark no podía creerse que Tess estuviera diciendo aquello tan a la ligera como si no ocurriera nada. "Aunque algunos no conseguí averiguar de donde venían." Clark se estremeció al pensar quienes podían ser algunas de las personas que sin ser conscientes de sus actos les habían atacado como bestias en los laboratorios. "Intenté dentarlo, pero no es fácil acabar con una infraestructura organizada personalmente por Lex. Cuando conseguía acabar con una rama de esos laboratorios, aparecían nuevas por otro lado. Era demasiado grande, para jugar contra ellos, así que decidí infiltrarme y hacerles creer que estaba realmente interesada en el proyecto. El problema llegó cuando uno de los sujetos desapareció."

"¿Y que hay del antídoto, como podemos saber si es efectivo o no?" Tess guardó silencio, era toda la respuesta que Clark esperaba. "Entonces supongo que tendremos que probarlo sin más." De nuevo, el silencio fue toda la respuesta de Tess. "Dime Tess ¿quien quieres que sea el elegido? ¿la vida de quien estás dispuesta a sacrificar?"

Porque la verdad era que Clark no estaba dispuesto a elegir. No iba a poner en peligro la vida de la mujer que quería, ni de su mejor amigo y en cuanto a Dean, al fin y al cabo era un inocente más y eso significaba protegerle como al que más.

"No lo se Clark."

"Lex y tu hicisteis esto. ¿Sabéis cuanta gente ha sido infectada? Y todavía no sabemos si el antídoto funcionará de verdad. ¿Qué es lo que hacemos entonces Tess? Porque tu reacción de esconderte, no me parece la mejor a estas alturas."

Sam apareció junto a ellos y carraspeó para llamar su atención.

"¿Va todo bien? ¿Es Dean?"

Sam negó con la cabeza sin esta todavía muy seguro de lo que iba a decir y sobretodo si se atrevería a decirlo. Dean no se encontraba mentalmente bien, así que seguramente no le había hecho aquella petición de forma totalmente coherente. Pero aún así le había obligado a llevarla a cabo.

"_Sigo siendo yo Sammy, espero que esto te lo demuestre." _La voz de Dean resonó con una terrible fuerza en su cabeza. _"Si no quieres hacerlo por mi, piensa que Oliver y Lois están infectados."_

"_Tu también estás infectado."_

"_No estoy infectado, pero tu lo crees y quieres ayudarme ¿no? Has oído lo mismo que yo, ese antídoto no está comprobado y alguien tiene que ser el conejillo de indias."_

"_Dean, no digas eso."_

"_Es la realidad Sam, para saber si ese remedio funciona alguien tendrá que ser el primero. Si no estoy infectado, no me hará nada, me quedaré como estoy, pero con unas ganas enormes de darte una paliza; pero si en realidad estoy infectado, o bien no será un buen antídoto y me matará o bien me curará. No parece un mal plan."_

"_Es un plan horrible."_

"_Pero puede funcionar."_

Así lo había dejado, obligándole a hablar con Clark.

"Dean quiere prestarse voluntario a usar el antídoto."

Clark miró al cazador, no le hacía decir nada más para saber lo que estaba sintiendo, si fuera Oliver el que se presentara voluntario, también se sentiría igual, después de todo el millonario era como un hermano para él. Por eso, no dijo nada y se volvió hacia Tess.

"Supongo que ahora tenemos que poner en tus manos la vida de Dean."


	14. Chapter 14

"¿Estás diciendo que la única forma de devolver su forma normal a Dean es acercarlo a la muerte?" Sam se puso tenso, había visto de todo, creía en cualquier cosa, pero cuando se trata de su hermano, no estaba dispuesto a jugar con su vida así como así.

"Es la única manera. El cerebro de tu hermano o el de cualquiera de los infectados tiene que hacer como un ordenador y resetearse, si no lo hace por si solo tendremos que ayudarle desde fuera."

"¿Tu que dices Emil?" Preguntó Clark a su amigo.

El médico dudó un momento, tampoco es que tuviera una respuesta, sabía exactamente lo que Tess tenía en mente. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas sabía que no tenían muchas opciones para conseguir salvarles la vida a sus amigos.

"Sinceramente Clark, no lo se, pero he visto a tu hermano, Sam y no creo que tenga mucho tiempo. Mucho menos tiene Lois, así que si hemos de hacer algo, ahora es un momento perfecto para llevarlo a cabo."

Sam se mordió el labio y miró al pasillo en el que estaba su hermano. Sabía perfectamente lo que su hermano querría hacer en ese momento, no solo por él, si no por todas las personas inocentes que estaban sufriendo como él. Por no hablar de Oliver, si su hermano estaba realmente enamorado de ese hombre, sería capaz de dar su vida por él

"muy bien, vamos a hacerlo." Dijo por fin el menor de los hermanos, aunque su tono de voz no sonó realmente convencido. Mantuvo la mirada puesta allí donde debía estar su hermano y respiró profundamente, intentando asegurarse que no estaba tomando la peor decisión de su vida.

"Pues entones primero tendremos que conseguir llegar a él."

"No te preocupes por eso Clark." Dijo Emil dando un paso adelante. "Con todo lo que he visto en estos últimos años, un día cree un tranquilizante para humanos capaz de dormir a un caballo."

Así fue. Se acercaron a la celda de Dean y dejaron que primero se acercara Sam, con al esperanza de que todavía hubiera algo de humano en su hermano. Dean se acercó, ya no se movía como una persona normal, casi iba a cuatro patas y emitía unos sonidos que desde luego no tenían nada que ver con un ser humano. Inspeccionó a su hermano como lo haría un lobo y se quedó quieto al reconocer su olor.

Sam se agachó y colocó las manos sobre el cristal, abrió la pequeña ventanilla a través de la que llevaba alimentándole los últimos días e introdujo la mano.

"Sam ten cuidado, no sabemos como va a reaccionar." Le dijo Chloe, sin quitar la vista de encima de Dean.

"Tranquila, es mi hermano, jamás me haría daño." No estaba del todo seguro de sus palabras, pero había una cosa por la que daría su vida, Sam era lo más importante en la vida de su hermano.

Así, Dean se acercó, agachó la cabeza hasta Sam y olfateó su mano. "Eso es Dean, deja que te ayude." El menor de los hermanos esperó unos segundos a que Dean se sintiera seguro y finalmente le inyectó la jeringuilla de golpe. Dean protestó y trató de alejarse, pero tal y como Emil había dicho aquello era tan fuerte en pocos segundos dejó completamente inconsciente a Dean.

Sam se hizo a un lado y dejó que Clark cargará con su hermano hasta lo que a Emil le gustaba llamar el quirófano, cuando en realidad no era más que una improvisada habitación, con una camilla y pareces de acero, para evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir. El menor de los hermanos no estuvo del todo de acuerdo en amarrar a su hermano a la camilla, pero al darse cuenta que Dean podía ponerse bastante violento, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Volvió a preguntar Clark a Tess.

"Tan segura como puedo estarlo de una prueba que no se si servirá de algo, pero es todo lo que tenemos. Es todo lo que Oliver tiene ahora mismo." Clark no dijo nada, no había nada más que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir.

Simplemente se llevó a Sam, el muchacho no quería separarse de su hermano, pero Clark terminó convenciéndole. Se movieron por el pasillo, de arriba abajo los dos, Sam pensando en Dean y Clark, pensando en Oliver, era cierto si aquella prueba fallaba con Dean, su amigo no tendrían más oportunidades y Lois… no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella, Lois era la mujer de su vida y si le ocurría algo, no estaba seguro de poder recuperarse.

"Todo esto es culpa de Tess." Dijo por fin Sam, tras pasar las dos primeras horas. "¿Por qué tenéis relaciones con esa mujer después de todo lo que ha hecho? Seguro que esa mujer lleva toda su vida haciendo experimentos ¿y dices que es vuestra amiga?"

"No es nuestra amiga… es complicado, han pasado demasiadas cosas en estos años y la verdad, creo que es mejor tenerla cerca y saber lo que le está haciendo, que descubrir, sus experimentos cuando nos exploten en la cara."

"Ya os ha explotado en la cara." Clark suspiró con fuerza resignado, no había mucho que pudiera decir al respecto. "Lo siento, no estoy en mi mejor momento y te aseguro que no soy tan grosero normalmente."

Chloe apareció por el fondo del pasillo y se acercó lentamente a Sam, le abrazó y esperó a que el muchacho hiciera lo mismo. "Todo va a salir bien." Le dijo en voz baja, intentando abrazar todo su cuerpo, aunque teniendo en cuenta su enorme tamaño no era algo fácil. "He pasado por mucho en vida y después de todo lo que he leído sobre ti, se que vosotros sabéis lo que son los malos momentos y siempre los habéis superado. Esta vez no va a ser diferente."

"Gracias." Sam levantó la barbilla de la chica y le besó en los labios. "Solo espero que tengas razón."

"Soy una chica muy inteligente, sabes que la tengo."

"¿Y si no?"

Se miraron un momento, el suficiente para que un escalofrío recorriera sus cuerpos, los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo con un gesto nervioso y se separaron. No era el mejor momento para preguntarse que era lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Tess abrió la puerta y toda la atención de Sam se volvió hacia ella. "¿Cómo está?" Dijo sin más.

"Es pronto para decirlo, la droga que he tenido que usar sigue siendo experimental; tu hermano es la primera persona en la que la pruebo, así que tendremos que esperar."

"¿Eso quiere decir que se pondrá bien?"

Tess miró al muchacho, podía ser sincera y decirle que estaba tan perdida como él, que probablemente aquella sustancia no hiciera nada en su hermano o bien podía decirle que estaba segura que aquello funcionaría. Se acercó a él y se volvió un momento hacia Clark; él la conocía mejor que la mayoría de la gente y por mucho que creyera que no era una buena persona, sabía que estaba arrepintiéndose de la mayoría de sus errores.

"¿Tess?"

"Tenemos que esperar, es todo lo que puedo decir."

O –

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y pronto se convirtieron en dos horas más, sin que Dean diera señales de evolucionar. Sam entró en la habitación, ya no estaba en aquella primera celda, ahora estaba en un de los dormitorio del piso, con cerradura contra hombres-lobo, pero con una cama lo bastante cómoda para un ser humano.

Su hermano estaba durmiendo, al menos lo parecía, se movió lentamente por el cuarto hasta llegar a la cama y se sentó en la esquina. Le miró, parecía tan tranquilo, tal vez aquella droga había hecho su efecto después de todo y Dean estaba bien, aunque tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de imaginarlo siempre así, encerrado en el cuerpo de una bestia, y todo él, metido en una celda, convertido en una de las cosas que su padres les había enseñado siempre a cazar.

Lentamente, Dean comenzó a removerse en la cama, protestó al sentir las manos atadas y abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor con mirada perdida y por fin se concentró en su hermano.

"Dean."

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¿Eres tu?"

"¿Quién quieres que sea? ¿Se puede saber porque me has atado a la cama? Si fueras una chica, estaría encantado, pero la verdad es que siendo tu el que estás aquí, es un poco raro."

Sam sonrió. "Vale, creo que eres tu. ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"¿Qué coño a pasado Sammy? Lo último que recuerdo es estar con Oliver, intentar evitar que se hiciera daño y ahora… ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?" Olvidando por un momento que estaba amarrado a la cama, Dean intentó levantarse. "Sammy."

"Oliver te mordió, varias veces y teniendo en cuenta su estado animal, supongo que eso es muestra de que te quiere. Tuvimos que encerrarte antes de que terminaras matando a alguien. Tess nos dijo que si no hacíamos algo, podríamos perderte, todavía podemos perder a Oliver y Lois y teníamos que estar segura que su antídoto servía de verdad."

"¿Me usásteis de conejillo de indias?"

Si Dean pudiera soltarse, golpearía a su hermano en la cara, pero no lo intentó, al mirar a Sam a los ojos, vio unas lágrimas a punto de caer por sus mejillas y como su hermano trataba de ocultarlo.

"¿Y Oliver?"

"Estábamos esperando a ver como reaccionabas tu."

"Y si moría no lo usabais con él."

"Dean…"

"Vale lo siento, pero estoy bien, te lo prometo, trae aquí a Emil si quieres y que me haga todas las pruebas que necesite y cuando os deis cuenta que estoy bien, ponedle la maldita droga a Oliver y Lois de una maldita vez."

Definitivamente era su hermano, no había dudas, allí estaba la misma fuerza de siempre, la intensidad en su mirada y la fuerza suficiente para romper las ataduras que lo amarraban a la cama.

"Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado, Oliver necesita esa droga y si no vas a soltarme de aquí tendrás que ser tu el que avise a los demás para que lo preparen todo."

No soltó a Dean no estaba preparado todavía para hacerlo, pero si que llamó a Emil, el médico comprobó, para su sorpresa, que el cazador estaba bien, era completamente humano y no había ni rastro de la criatura en la que había estado a punto de convertirse. Había llegado el momento de devolver al resto de afectados a su estado natural.

O –

"¿Cómo estás?"

Dean entró en el dormitorio de Oliver, el millonario había pasado más tiempo que él con la infección de su cuerpo, por lo que le estaba costando un poco más volver a la normalidad. Como su médico, Emil le había recomendado pasar unos cuantos días en la cama, tratamiento que Oliver aceptó gratamente, siempre y cuando Dean estuviera siempre cerca.

"Al menos ya no siento que la cabeza me vaya a estallar."

"Eso está bien."

El cazador se sentó en la cama y frotó el brazo de su amigo. Se miraron, habían pasado tantas cosas que casi habían olvidado lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Había tanto que decir y ninguno de los dos eran los más abiertos a la hora de hablar de sus sentimientos.

"¿Sam y tu os vais a marchar?"

Dean respiró con fuerza. "Sinceramente, no lo se, ya has visto como están Chloe y él, parecen muy unidos, dos cerebritos enamorados." Los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo. "Tal vez mi hermano quiera quedarse un tiempo y había pensado que puede ser un buen momento para tomarse unas vacaciones."

"¿No me digas que Dean Winchester pretende establecerse en un sitio?"

"¿Estás loco? No voy a quedarme en esta ciudad para siempre, pero Sam va a necesitar alguien que le saque de los problemas."

"¿Y cuanto tiempo crees que durarán esas vacaciones?" Oliver entrelazó los dedos de su mano, con los de Dean y tiró de él. Con el rostro del cazador tan cerca, podía sentir su respiración acelerada sobre boca y lo único en lo que podía pensar con claridad, era besarle. "Deberías preguntarle a Sam."

"Mmm, no estoy seguro pero Sam planea unas vacaciones bastante largas y no me va a quedar más remedio que quedarme por aquí con él."

"Vaya, pobrecito." Oliver rodeó el cuello del cazador con una mano y le hizo acercarse todavía más, hasta hacerse con su boca por fin; le besó con fuerza y decisión, habían pasado muchos días desde su último beso, pero todo sonaba igual, el sabor de sus labios, los pequeños gruñidos de Dean, todo estaba bien. "Entonces habrá que encontrar actividades para que no te aburras mientras estás aquí." Volvió a besarle mientras Dean se tumbaba a su lado en la cama, con todo lo que había pasado no habían tenido tiempo de conocerse en profundidad y ambos se dieron cuenta que había llegado el momento.

O –

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sam sintió que estaba volviendo a la civilización, ya no recordaba la última vez que había tenido una cita doble normal y corriente, sin tener que mirar a sus espaldas porque una criatura pudiera atacarle. Miró a la mesa, Chloe y Lois reían divertidas sobre lo que Clark acababa de decir, aunque no había estado atento y no lo había escuchado. Chloe le miró y cogió su mano, habían estado tan preocupados salvando a la gente que les importaba, que apenas habían tenido tiempo para ellos.

Ninguno de los dos era muy experto en relaciones, pero cuando estaban juntos no necesitaba hablar mucho para saber lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del otro. Ya habían hablado sobre la idea de Sam de quedarse por metrópolis y como su hermano estaba más que de acuerdo, pues así podía pasar un poco más de tiempo con Oliver. Además la boda de Lois y Clark estaba muy cerca y para sorpresa de los dos muchachos, ambos estaban invitados, como acompañantes del padrino y una de las damas de honor.

Aquello si que parecía una vida normal, aunque Dean hubiera estado a punto de convertirse en un hombre lobo para descubrirlo. Pero los años de experiencia les habían hecho saber que no tenía sentido planear las cosas a muy largo plazo; ahora los dos eran felices que era lo que contaba, el futuro… ya llegarían a él en su momento.


End file.
